


Suguha's Heritage

by Reality_Deviant



Series: Suguha's Heritage [1]
Category: Rosario + Vampire, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Lemon, Mild Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: An idea I had, inspired by theories on not so human origins for Kirito.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Series: Suguha's Heritage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723330
Comments: 69
Kudos: 32





	1. Suguha's Heritage, part 1

Kirigaya Midori was getting worried.

When Kazuto returned to her, and the nightmare that was SAO ended, she was hoping it would be the last time she would worry so much for her kids, but now, it seemed to be Suguha's turn.

The girl would fidget, and look at Kazuto strangely. Then at her. She also seemed to lose her energetic personality more and more, growing lethargic with time.

Midori thought it was just a case of unsuccessful childhood crush-that Suguha had a puppy love crush for someone who didn't like her back.

It turned serious when few days later, her little girl collapsed in the middle of Kendo training, and was hospitalized-the doctors were surprised, and stumped, as they thought the girl to have been starving herself or something, only the blood tests showed her to be eating properly… as if the hunger was for something else. They did discharge the girl, unsure what they could do the help.

Midori knew at that point that she would have no choice but to contact 'HER'.

So waiting for the time when the kids went for their respective schools, she braved her fears and dislikes, and made the fateful call.

"I didn't expect to hear from you, daughter. Especially after our last meeting."

"Not now, my daughter needs you!"

* * *

When Suguha returned from school, there was a stranger waiting for her.

It was a rather short, beautiful mature woman, with light ocean blue hair, deep purple eyes and thick long black eyelashes. Her chest was also the biggest one Suguha ever seen in real life. There was something eerily familiar about her.

"Hey deary, you haven't met me since being a baby, but I'm your Grandma Kurumu."

"Grandma? But you look so young!"

She then turned a questioning gaze to her mother who nodded. "She is your grandmother."

"And there is a reason why I preserved so well. Something you seem to share."

They proceeded to the living room, where Grandmother Kurumu proceeded to ask her strange questions. What did she do in her free time, what were her hobbies, did anything strange happened to her, did she have a boyfriend? Did she want to have one? Was she popular at school? Did she feel stronger then usual, recently? Weaker then usual? About the strange tiredness she had been suffering from, the last few weeks.

"Now deary, this next question may sound embarrassing, but it's important, so please be honest, is there any particular person you found yourself really drawn towards? Really liking? Someone you found yourself wanting to be your boyfriend?"

At that point, someone else entered their home. "Sugu, I'm home early today!"

Sugu felt her heart flutter, and Kurumu-san… her grandma? Blinked at surprise, as she too, turned towards the source of the call.

The older woman's gaze landed on an equally shocked Kazuto, surprised. "Oh, my…"


	2. Suguha's Heritage, part 2

Suguha walked towards her brother, in her hands in place of her usual wooden bokken, a real sword.

"Let's talk about this Sugu, please." He was worried, panicked tone; eyes fixated on the naked steel, going backwards, his pace synchronized with hers. They both kept walking, until his back reached the wall.

"Please, Sugu, put the sword down!" he pleaded.

Finally her beloved brother was noticing her, paying attention to her wholly, looking at her and nobody else. She idly wondered where the courage he shown as Kirito the Spriggan, in ALO, when he made her fall in love in him all over again, has gone to.

The girl said nothing as she put down the exposed blade, and unsheathed her claws, inhumanly long and sharp, Soon something else was about to be exposed. Wings, dark and batlike, sprouted from her back, tearing much of her shirt, which dropped, showing her bra to the unbelieving Kazuto. Suguha's heritage as a succubus was revealed, and her brother played enough computer games dealing with fantasy to recognize a devil. She idly wondered if he recognized her as a succubus specifically.

He gulped, deliciously speechless. She thought she could sense his fear.

Soon, the now forgotten sword won't be the only naked thing.

She raised her clawed right arm, as Kazuto started begging her to stop, please.

She swiped at him with claws she had tried before on her wooden training sword, which they cut through with only a bit of effort.

Kirito instinctively raised his arms to protect himself.

But it was never her target.

His pants fell, showing black boxer shorts.

His incredulous call of "what!" made it easy to use the element of surprise to sheath her claws and pull upwards at his shirt . By the time he remembered to struggle, the shirt was just below his armpits.

The boy was still somewhat malnourished after his two year coma under the effects of NerveGear, but he was older.

He may as well been trying to bend steel.

"Sugu! Sugu, please, snap out of it!"

His calls ignored, he decided to let her pull his shirt off, and run while she would be distracted with it.

Hi didn't make it more than four steps before she dropped on his back.

As both fell, Kazuto felt dazed, and as he shook it off, he discovered that he was no longer lying on his stomach, but on his back.

"Sugu, why are straddling me? Sugu… why are you reaching for you bra? Sugu! This is not something to show to your Oni-chan!" He desperately tried, struggling in vein against her form, which may as well have been a stone statue.

His mind idly went to a strange western story he read online once, about legends of succubi sitting on their victims, trapping them into immobility.

With both of them only having one last article of clothing each, Suguha wordlessly reached again.


	3. Suguha's Heritage, part 3

Are they still in their rooms?" Kurumu asked.

Midori nodded. "After being caught in the middle of that, both hurried to their rooms and locked themselves in, neither left their room, even to eat. I'm not sure they will leave even for bathroom breaks." She sighed, "What do I do, mother? I never expected either to awaken that heritage, and now I'm losing both of them. They were… and when I interrupted… both looked so scared! Kazuto doesn't even know anything! It must have been a nightmare for him!"

"A pretty girl showing that kind of interest-a nightmare….right…"

"Mother! They are not succubi! Nor used to living with a succubus! They lived human lives; kazuto himself is still just a boy, a human boy!"

"Had you not ran away as you did, it would not have been so, and this could have been avoided. My granddaughter's heritage would have been discovered in a timelier manner. She would have known what she is, and not just as she was starving. She must have starved worse than we thought."

"I didn't call you after all those years to reawaken old grievances, mother, Help me, please. I just got my son back; I don't want to lose them both now."

Kurumu sighed. "They are not lost, to you OR each other, just confused, confused and scared. They still love each other." The surprised look of her own child was like a stab to the heart for the older woman. "Kazuto does still love his sister, even as he is scared, and Suguha is mortified more than anything else. I will talk to them, explain things as I should have, and calm them down."

Midori looked grateful at it.

* * *

As Kurumu knocked on the door, there was no reply. She tried coaxing the girl by saying it wasn't her fault, by wanting to talk about something important, by saying her friend from school called, even by telling that her brother forgiven her and wanted to talk with her. It was suspiciously silent.

As she placed her ear to the door, she heard quiet sobs on the other side.

It there was no sound of crying behind kazuto's door, but she heard his breathing. He didn't run away yet.

"Kazuto-kun, this is grandma Kurumu, open the door please. We need to talk, nobody is angry at you; you are not at fault… Just, just please, open the door, dear." She tried and tried, to no avail.

Finally she sighed.

"I need to tell you what happened and why."

Just as she was about to leave, she heard the door unlock, and weary, tearfaced Kazuto peaked at her. "Do you promise answers- real, true answers?"

The woman nodded, relieved.

He beckoned her into the room, and as she set on the bed, joined, leaving the door wide open, a glance showed search for demons in the still open browser, with multiple open windows on the subject results.

"You know, most of the human myths are wrong."

"So I really saw it? Sugu really is…"

"A succubus, yes, and no, we are not devils or demons. We are creatures of love."

The boy narrowed his eyes at that, and looked at her for some time, considering.

Byond the mortification at what was happening as he and his sister were caught by their mother, beyond the fear at being 'attacked' by said sister beforehand, she saw cool calculation, and even ruthlessness. Older and more experienced, the woman saw the spirit of a warrior, and the eyes of a killer beyond the gentle heart. _'Just what happened to you, my grandson? Midori said she lost you. Just what happened to give you such eyes?'_

"Can I see?"

The woman nodded, stood up, and stopped suppressing her nature. Her nails became long, sharp talons, her ears alongated and became pointed, batlike, or demon-like wings sprouted, along with a spaded devil tail that waved around.

Inwardly, Kazuto felt relieved that the clothes on her weren't part of that illusion. He hoped.

"Was sugu always-"

"Until recently we all thought her human. You two saw me for the first time a few days ago for a reason-I came to tell Suguha-chan the news."

The boy seemed to think on it a bit.

"The hospital-when she fainted."

"That's right-she was starving. The reason for her assault on you was due to extreme hunger, and not for regular food."

The boy shuddered, before asking the question that bothered him the most.

"Succubus hunger, is it really for-"

"We are sustained, and empowered by love-our loved ones, and those who love us. Carnal love and lust together are good, but lust without love is like junk food- cheap and abounds, but mostly empty calories."

Romantic love from our 'Mate of Destiny is the best, though."

"Mate of Destiny?"

"There is some sustenance in other men, but we are creatures of love, not lust, and each succubus has a destined lover-a mate of destiny-a lover whom we love and who can love us enough to keep us healthy satisfied and strong. A succubus without a mate of fate will have to 'feed' on multiple men, just to stay alive."

"So it is just love?"

"Well, the emotion alone is enough for our young, but after puberty, action becomes necessary too, if you know what I mean." She winked.

Kazuto-kun remained stoic, but for his reddening cheeks.

"Suguha is past puberty."

And now his ears became tomato-liked too, as he sputtered.

She patiently waited until he calmed down. He reminded her of Dear, beloved Tsukune so much.

Then he became pale as a ghost.

"Sugu-does that mean that to live, she will have to-", he gulped.

"We know who her destined Mate of Fate is, so the choice is, ultimately, yours.

"Mine?"

"A succubus that pursues a man she has chosen as her Mate of Destiny but is not loved by him is committing a slow suicide. And for all that she is an early bloomer, she is still very young. Too young to try most alternate methods an older, stronger succubus might survive on.

"You are the Mate of Fate Suguha-chan chosen-she needs your love to live, literally. She knows it instinctively. Your fear and mortification are added to hers-amplifying them, she shares your own fears and shames, and additionally to the ones she has over that incident between you two. And it eats her apart."

"Doesn't the fact that we are siblings matter?"

"By blood you are cousins, not siblings, and she is a succubus besides-we are creatures of love, not merely flesh. Nobody will force you, but Suguha needs you. Do you think you can bare it, for her sake? Or would you rather bare her death? And is it really that bad, besides, succubi are instinctively great lovers."

The boy closed his eyes, and tried to gather himself, steeling himself.

And in a small, defeated voice, he whispered. "I don't want sugu to die."

* * *

After he calmed a bit, Kazuto went to his sister's room, Kurumu followed. He knocked on the door before speaking. "Sugu? It's me; can you open the door for your Onii-chan,

please?"

After a few moments, she did, and peaked outside.

Her dead eyes lit with life at the awkward smile adorning of her brother, and she hugged him with much strength.

He flinched at first, till remembering her previous 'attack' and then felt guilty for it, and relieved she didn't notice. "Ow, sugu, not so tight! I'm still recovering!"

"Sorry, Onii-chan." She replied, laughing. He hugged her back.

Relieved that this crisis was averted, Kurumu spoke as they released each other. 

"Now, we need to figure out what we do next, and probably schedule 'feedings'. Suguha-chan lost control due to her starvation, and we rather avoid it repeating. It might not be your mother interrupting you next time…"

Both looked alarmed at it, suguha-chan blushed crimson, and Kazuto paled…

"Mom! She saw us-she-"

"Already knows."

"… Is she a succubus too?" he asked.

"No, it skipped her, but she lived with me, and knows what we are like. She is scared and worried about you both, and loves you both…"

They then went to the living room, where a teary Midori hugged the kids, and sent a grateful look to her mother.

* * *

They scheduled make out sessions.

Kazuto felt guilty at kissing another girl, while he still loved Asuna, but he didn't want Sugu to die!

They started awkwardly, and then he felt something wet trying to enter his mouth-Sugu's tongue explored his mouth, and after a few initial probes, seemed to just know where to go for the best sensations.

The kisses were also surprisingly sweet, almost as much as the few he shared with Asuna in SAO.

He survived SAO for Asuna and couldn't have handled it without her, but he fought against it in the first place to return to his family- to his parents and Sugu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more exposition then anything else (though i hope the delivery of it was at least passable). I wanted this to be more then just lewd scenes, and thought about reactions and reason to the events of the previous part, as well as what a succubus is in Rosario+Vampire. I hope i handled them satisfactorily. 
> 
> Opinions, criticism, ideas and suggestions are welcome.


	4. Suguha's Heritage, part 4

Suguha was very uncomfortable with the recent changes in her life.

Ever since her fainting spell during the Kendo practice, everything started being weird.

It started with little things.

She felt an itch at her back (And not the back aches the mean Akane-san was telling Suguha was going to suffer for having such big lumps of useless fat).

She felt stronger, faster, more… powerful,

…and started having a strange, hollow feeling inside her.

At times she thought she was imagining things, wondering if there was something wrong with her, that the hospital didn't notice. It was all strange.

She wanted Kazuto-nii-chan to notice her again, to pay attention to her again, first there was the fight with Grandpa when Onii-chan dropped Kendo, then he started looking at her and their parents as strangers as he became more and more absorbed in his stupid computer games. And then Sword Art Online happened and for two years she feared she lost him forever.

After that horrible game ended, Kazuto-nii was behaving differently. He was friendly again, they interacted more like they used to again. She felt happy to have her brother back, even if Asuna-san was a constant distraction from her.

After her return from the hospital, Suguha acutely felt that her relationship with her brother was insufficient, even if she wasn't sure just what was missing.

After she took the sword from the dojo, (She still had no idea why she even did that), and 'attacked' Kazuto…

That hollow feeling disappeared.

_'That was so embarrassing…it was mortifying… onii-chan and I, we…'_ She still blushed horribly at the memory, even if it all felt so right… as if it was the proper way for the two of them to interact.

…a part of her was very strongly insisting that it was. All of her instincts were agreeing with it all of a sudden. It was wonderful.

_'And then mom caught us! While we were… I wanted to die there and then! It was the most embarrassing moment in my life!'_

And the dread she suddenly felt, coming from Onii-chan, was like a bucket of cold water.

Her Onii-chan was terrified of what happened. _'I never want to feel him so scared ever again! I…really wanted to die at that moment! With that horrible feeling remaining even after we ran to our rooms, I just wanted to crawl somewhere and die…'_

She was sure, that if she didn't feel that emotion lessen, if Kazuto didn't call her later, if he didn't smile at her… she would have died.

For all that grandma told her that she was apparently a Youkai now, and taught her about her new strength, sharp claws, and started on how to change between human and youkai forms (now that she had wings for real, Sugu couldn't wait for the lessons on flight to start-it was going to be even better then flying in ALO), only later, after the wonderful turned horrible incident did she actually explained, did Suguha actually realized …

Just what it meant, that she was now a lust youkai. ' _L-love, love youkai. And at least it explained the ecchi dreams I kept having about him after I fainted.'_

Suguha was still very uncomfortable with all of that, felt like crying at her grandma actually scheduling make outs. About her mom just nodding her agreement, telling them that she will be the one to talk with dad about it all. It felt so humiliating.

_'That Kazuto didn't feel as afraid was great. I wonder what Kurumu-obāsan said to him.'_

Kissing her brother was awkward at the start, but felt actually great, and it made her feel, energized…

_'But why did he feel so torn? It wasn't fear this time, but it still was very uncomfortable feeling, I wish I could just kiss it to make it better… I wonder if kissing IT would make him feel better…_

_What am I thinking!?'_

The girl hid her blushing face, even as she felt flutters in her belly, and something more…

Maybe now was a good time to log into ALO?

Throughout the game, that thought about Kazuto got stuck in her mind.

* * *

"I just don't understand girls…"

After the… 'reveal', few days ago, when he learned that not only was his sister actually his cousin, but also 'extra species', he felt it acutely. And not only about girls his own age.

_'Mom tries to put on a brave front, but she looks uncomfortable about it, when she thinks we don't see it. And resigned.'_

For all that her interaction with her own mother seemed unsure; his mother seemed to trust what they were told. And confirm some of it.

_'I really wish I could PM Argo about a primer on succubi IRL, no matter how much Col it would cost me. I need a second source of info on this.'_

He idly wondered if Argo was a youkai, too.

The only kind that seemed to fit was Kitsune… imagining her as one made him shudder.

_'No, just no… Argo is troublesome enough if I think of her as human.'_

As he wondered why his life suddenly resembled a manga about monstergirls, a call distracted him from the horrible image of what she would say, should she learn of Sugu, of Kurumu- obāsan.

_'Asuna…'_

_"Hello, Kirito-kun!"_

"Asuna! How are you feeling?"

_"Better now, thank you. Are you busy today too?"_

"Sorry, Asuna. I wish I could, but my mom called relatives I didn't even know we had, and I can't just leave them."

_"This is the second time our date is cancelled. Do you think you will be free the weekend? We haven't actually gone on a date in RL yet."_

Kirito recognized the tone as one usually accompanied by Asuna's fake smiles which spelled trouble for him.

He hurried to say his goodbyes and closed his eyes. This was harder then he thought.

"Should you really be stringing her along?"

Kazuto jumped. "Obasan!"

"I… I'm sorry." She said after hesitation, a gentle expression on her face. "I didn't know how much you loved this Asuna. I could feel it now. This is a True love…"

The boy remained silent, closing his eyes, trying not to think on his loss, lest Sugu will feel something is wrong.

"You remind me of Tsukune so much…"

"I think you mentioned him before."

"He was my first love, my own 'Mate of Fate'… used to have a whole harem of girls chasing after him… the fights we used to have over him…" she wistfully commented, her mind in distant memories. She then looked at him, and the look in her eyes was so much like a certain mischievous whiskered Info Broker, that he glanced at his room, mentally calculating best escape route.

"You know, a Succubus doesn't have to be an only lover, while it's not common, sometimes we aren't. We just tend to be jealous when it comes to it-after all, other lovers are a risk and threat to the succubus herself. Another girlfriend is an issue to think carefully on. Having your love split between Suguha and Asuna carries the risk of the former losing the place in your heart for the later."

"ANOTHER girlfriend?"

"Why not", she shrugged, "After all, we are Succubi. The myths are not entirely baseless. Why when I was chasing Tsukune, my mother competed against me for his affections, even while she gave me advice on how to seduce him. And him permission to take me."

At the scared look in his eyes, she chuckled.

"Don't worry, I remember how embarrassing it was for me, I'm not going to inflict it on you."

Her grandson just stared at her.

"I'm joking, Besides, I learned enough about humans to know just how different it is from what you are used to. For all that it took me my own kids running away."

He pretended to not hear that last, quiet part.

"Why are you telling me about it, then, if it's such a risk for Sugu?"

"Because we are creatures of Love, and the one you feel for this Asuna girl is a beautiful thing. It took me decades to really learn to appreciate its kind."

* * *

The once Beater of Aincrad went to sleep confused that night, and the confusion remained in his dreams, with a shocked Asuna, Argo, and even Lizbeth, all of them angry at him.

And then Kurumu-obasan appearing, exclaiming 'WE ARE SUCCUBI!', and the scene changing into one of arousal, as it all devolved into an orgy, where he lost sight of who was pleasing whom, where. A pleasant feeling started spreading in his loins, as he felt himself coming close. And then releasing.

That part of the dream felt more vivid and realistic then the others.

When he came for breakfast next morning and asked Sugu if she wanted milk, she reddened, sputtered, and kept avoiding his eyes all morning for some reason. His mother glanced at her coffee cup, considering, and went for sake. His grandmother glanced at the two, then at him, and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * obāsan –Japanese suffix for grandmother, either in familial capacity or as old woman.
> 
> I could use suggestions for future parts of the story.


	5. Suguha's Heritage, part 5

_'What do I tell her? I don't want to end what we had, I'm not sure I can continue without her. But how can I continue with it? Lying to her? Can I hurt her with my betrayal? Or is the betrayal in my silence worse?'_  
  
  
"-done here."  
  
He shuddered as he imagined her hurt at his revelation.  
  
"Kirigaya-kun, we are done for today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We are done. That will be all for today-you regain your strength pretty quickly, it's impressive. But you were lost in thought throughout the checkup. Just what were you thinking so deeply about?" The nurse said, and then smirked. "Did you fall for my charms? I'll have you know that I already have a boyfriend", then slowly taking him in, as her eyes slowly scanned him from the tips of his shoes to the top of his head, and then licked her lips sensually.  
  
"You're a cute kid, though, so maybe-"  
  
"IreallyHaveToGoBye!" he said, beating a hasty retreat out of the room, and closing the door. He just knew that he was blushing.  
  
  
Outside, his mother was waiting for him in the car. He entered and festened the seatbelt, as she started up the car and started the drive home.  
  
"Is everything fine? Your face is red."  
  
"The nurse had me exercising now…" not a lie, even if not the true reason.  
  
"You know that you can talk to me about everything, right? Even about your Grandma, or Sugu…"  
  
"Mom? How… how was it, living with Grandma?"  
  
Midori thought as she drove.  
  
  
"Oh, she registered us into a human school nearby, and sometimes it was normalish-or what we thought as normal at the time-chores, watching TV, stories about some monsters and their characteristics and common dangers… we thought it a great secret, your birth mother and I. After all, WE were never told by our parents that there were no such thing as monsters… and had seen evidence to contrary for as long as we remembered." Winking to her boy she continued.  
  
"We also used to bath all together, and in the summers, we pranced around in the house without a stitch of cloth on. Didn't think anything wrong with mommy having multiple boyfriends, and visiting them often. Or the public shows of… 'affection'.  
  
And then puberty hit. Let's just say that Sex-Ed and succubus go together like fire and gasoline."  
  
"Sounds better than the version we had in school."  
  
"Brat." She fondly said, "It would have been too much for you. And if you want to talk about… you and Suguha, I'm always here."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"You welcome. Take good care of your sister."

* * *

  
"Take good care of my sister, huh?" kirito repeated, feeling bittersweet.  
  
And then shook his head. _'Would a…harem really even work? I really don't know… I can't believe I am seriously considering it.'_  
  
"Well, as always, start with wiki…" he went to his room, and opening the browser on his computer, started searching. And then checking the articles linked. And the ones linked to them.  
  
Kazuto spent the next hours browsing, and carefully absorbing and analyzing the relevant materials, both RL and fiction. He read manga summaries and skipped through anime on the subject, trying to avoid the purely ecchi ones, and only sometimes succeeding.  
  
And while what he read and see did supply 'inspiration' it was not the kind he was looking for. The one involving the protagonist's sister and nurse, in a hospital, really didn't help.  
  
And then he had to go take a cold shower and change cloths.  
  
  


* * *

  
Suguha just returned from a lecture with Kurumu-obasan, about youkai, when she saw the door to Onii-chan's room open, and nobody inside.  
  
The computer was on and without the screensaver-pointing towards recent activity.  
  
 _'Was Onii-chan watching Ecchi? Hmmm… I wonder, what kind of ecchi might Kazuto-niichan like? No, I shouldn't!'_  
  
She shook her head.  
  
It was private, and she shouldn't snoop in his private things. Besides, Kurumu-obasan warned her that sometimes boys had strange tastes…. Did she really want to know about weird things Kazuto liked?  
  
 _'Myabe? Maybe I do? Besides, it's Kazuto-nii, just how weird could he be?'_  
  
 _'No! I really shouldn't. But he will never know!'_  
  
The poor girl was stuck in indecision until the very last moment, when she heard the water in the shower reducing to trickles, and the shower door opening. And then she made her choice.  
  
 _'Sorry, big brother.'_  
  


* * *

  
"Hello, Mother."  
  
"I think we need to talk, Midori."  
  
The younger woman paused the work on her computer, and turned towards the succubuss.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I… I wanted to apologize. I have been searching for you and your sister after you ran away."  
"really…"  
  
"You cannot imagine the happiness I felt, when you first called me. I am so sorry for making you run away, and forgive you for running. I love you, loved your sister, so much. I was so worried all those years.  
  
And I am so proud of the family you have now, of both of my grandkids."  
  
  
"Even though I 'm not a succubus too? Even though I ended up a dud? A regular woman?"  
  
"You are my daughter; you will always be special for me! I shouldn't have tried to forcefully awaken your youkai heritage."  
  
Midori turned her back to the bluenette, hiding the tears that started falling down her cheeks. "having your fifteen year old daughters visit a strip club was to whet the Hunger was too much-I never figured how they let you get away with that?"  
  
  
"The club belonged to a fellow succubus-it really was not trouble. And you can't say you didn't enjoy the show, there were male strippers too. I remember my little girl trying to wolf whistle."  
  
"I was scandalized! It was your other daughter that wolf whistled at them. Though it ended up more like lame donkey whistle. She always was the brave one."  
  
Soft, small, and deceptively strong arms hugged Midori from behind as Kurumu warmly held her Daughter. "I miss her too. Thank you for finally calling me, even if the circumstances were less than pleasant. I'm glad we got to meet again. To reconcile."  
  
"I'm glad too, mother."  
  
  
And then the hands that held her proceeded to grab and grope. Then grope some more, until Midori released an involuntary groan.  
  
"You've grown, daughter!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Can't a mother compliment her daughter? Besides, I used to measure you every year after you started growing there. I'm sure Suguha would appreciate such checks herself."  
  
"Mother! This is why we ran away! I'm not a succubus, and never will be. I know that there are differences in acceptable behavior, between lust youkai and humans, but I'm just human…" and then she added with a tired sigh, "I can't be a succubus."  
  
Her bossom was released, and the grip tightened a bit, as her mother sniffed too. "I'm sorry; I seem to only be able to say that I'm sorry. I'll continue my daily visit until Suguha knows everything she needs to, and controls her powers and hunger, and leave."  
  
"Oh, mother. You should just stay as a guest, we have the room, and that way you can learn to know your grandkids, your daughter."  
  
"My son in law… speaking of which, when is he supposed to return from his trip?"  
  
"In four days. He tends to be away for multiple days often."  
  
"Does he know about me?"  
  
"No… and I worry about that."  
  
"Don't. I will help there too, just as I managed with the kids. After all, it takes a special man to say no to a succubus. Maybe we will also see if you inherited anything from me in the bedroom!" Kurumu jovially said, releasing her daughter entirely.  
  
"Now I know you are teasing. You are teasing, right? Mother?"


	6. Suguha's Heritage, part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lewd stuff in this chapter! While not described and detailed , its made clear that a lewd activity happened, and which one.

_At the start, it was blurry. They were back in SAO, back at the log house, in the 22 floor. He was saying something, and Asuna was smiling. The details were fuzzy though._   
  
_Suddenly there was a thunder from the outside, a noise like a scratch of a record, and everything changed._   
  
_Then it was like the fog was lifted. And not in a good way. No, it was a chilling sensation, when Asuna took his hand in hers, making, forcing him to confirm a duel prompt she had sent him…. He asked why. He wanted, needed to know! He expected arguing, or the fake sweet tone and fake smile with murder in her eyes that she did when he did something that had her angry. He did not expect her yelling and calling him names, from adulterer to manslut, to worse. She actually yelled at him!_   
  
_"I'm sorry, Asuna! I never meant to deceive you! I didn't cheat on you! Asuna!" He pleaded._   
  
_"Liar! I know all about your hussy! Did you think I was that stupid? Did you have a good laugh at me while you were enjoying each other?" Her eyes were sharp as daggers, sharp as the tip of her blade cutting into him._   
  
_And it was then, that Kirito noticed. Their duel-it was not till first strike, or even until half life. Asuna had them duel to the death!_   
  
_"I can't forgive that, betrayal, Kirito-kun! You are worse than Kayaba!" It hurt, those words. Moreso when she yelled them like a battlecry, flying towards him.  
  
Kirito dueled the Lightning Flash before, but never did she focus on killing him so much. Never was she as reckless with her defense, focusing entirely in offense._   
  
_And Kirito loved her too much, that all he could do was parry, block and feint as much as he could. He couldn't possibly strike back at his love. He just couldn't. Not in a duel to the death._   
  
_They fought for minutes, maybe longer, he had lost the sensation of time, no, everything else but trying to survive was lost to him, yet even then he adamantly decided against attacking. Offense focused fighter vs defense focused fighter, they fought, and slowly the Brilliant and beautiful Sub-Commander of the Knights of Blood got more and more hits in, physically and verbally, her screams of 'adulterer' and ‘traitor’, ‘pervert’ and ‘trash’ hurting as much as each successful strike, slowly whittling his Health. And somehow, the pain threshold was on, and Kirito felt the sting of every cut. He felt them even more acutely than he would have felt if this was Real Life._   
  
_All the while he shouted, begged and prayed for her to stop! To give him a chance to explain!_   
  
_But she was deaf to his pleas, no, his pleas only seemed to make her fight harder!_   
  
_At last, his HP reached deep into the edges of red, and he knew, they both knew, that the next hit will be his last._   
  
_Numb, defeated and without hope, he dropped his sword, tears flowing like monsoon rain. As Asuna silently approached with a determined expression on her face, and a promise of death in her eyes.Kirito just wanted to curl into a ball and die._   
  
_And then the girl who was his wife while he was trapped in Aincrad, dropped her sword, and punched him in the face. There was the pain, but as it was not a martial arts hit, it didn't kill him._   
  
_It did however knock him down. ‘This was it’_   
  
_And then Asuna bend towards him and Kirito closed his eyes. The look of hatred on the girl he loved –he didn’t want it to be his last sight in the world. ‘I don’t want to see her like that.’_   
  
_She reached for him, and… ‘I want to remember the good times’_   
  
_Lowered his pants?!_   
  
_Feeling wind at his groin, he had to look._   
  
_And what a sight it was, Asuna licking his member, first probingly, as if trying the tip, then going for the length from underneath the base to tip and back again, and finally opening her mouth, and taking it all inside. The inside of her mouth felt so moist and warm and inviting…_   
  
_Kirito was shocked. He only ever knew of this in theory, from some videos he never would admit to having watched, but he never experienced it himself, not even during his and Asuna's 'Honeymoon' in the 22th floor, when she told him to disable the Ethics Code, did she do something like that! They only cuddled, kissed and did what he would later learn was called Vanilla sex. Not even in his wildest dreams did he dare suggest it, or even think it loud enough, lest she somehow hear it._   
  
_And soon even those thoughts fled from his mind as well, all chased away until only the incredible pleasure remained, as Asuna performed such a ‘lewd’,'dirty' act on him._   
  
_Maybe it was two years separated from the hormonal influence of puberty catching up to him all at once, maybe it was because of the things he had to do with Sugu to ‘feed’ her, but Asuna never looked more beautiful to him then at that moment, sucking on him like it was her favorite lollipop._   
  
_The euphoria in his loins kept rising, until he couldn't hold it._   
  
_He released. And it felt wonderful._

* * *

  
  
"Good morning." Suguha greeted, as she entered the kitchen with an off skip in her steps and set for breakfast.  
  
"Is Kazuto still asleep?" Midori raised an eyebrow at the atypical perkiness.  
  
"Y-yes, but I think Onii-chan will wake soon." Suguha answered without hesitation, but pointedly refused to meet her mother’s eyes.  
  
Midori however, wouldn’t let her daughter off with just that: "Is there anything I should know?" Her eyes scanned her daughter up and down for anything amiss, or any clue-  
  
"What are you talking, about, Mom?" The smile that suddenly blossomed in her mother’s face gave the young succubus the chills.  
  
"You missed a spot, on your chin." Midori said, nonchalant.  
  
Suguha frantically wiped at her chin, where her hands felt sticky wetness, and glanced at her fingers. And the white stuff on them.  
  
She blushed deep crimson.  
  
Midori raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I-I ju-just wanted some milk as I woke up!" _‘Please believe that’_ , Suguha pleaded.  
"The milk carton is still untouched from yesterday. Unless of course, this is some other kind of _milk_?" Midori took a mighty chug, emptying her mug.  
  
"Mom!" If the heat in her cheeks could be harnessed, Suguha was sure she could cook with it.  
  
Midori leaned back and focused a neutral stare at her daughter. "Just tell me what really happened."  
  
Said daughter suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting. "Onii-chan was having nightmares, those last few days. I… He felt so distressed; it was almost like he was in pain. I wanted to help him. Needed to help him."  
  
Her mother took a long gulp of the mug she had just finished refilling. "Is Kazuto really still asleep?"  
  
"H-he was when I left."  
  
Midori could not hold the sigh. ...On the bright side... "Well, no doubt his dreams turned for the better after THAT. And at least you aren't going to starve. I hope.  
  
Still, you need to tell your brother. And if it's too much for him, you will stop helping him that way. By doing sex things to your brother when he doesn't know, you are abusing his trust. I can't believe I just said that." She took another gulp of her drink. She needed it dearly.  
  
"Yes, mother." The daughter quietly replied, embarrassed and mortified. Suddenly remembering her initial attack on Onii-chan.  
  
"Do you have an idea what troubles him? Is it from this thing between you two? It was, and still is quite the shock for me, and this was my childhood, in a nutshell."  
  
"Hmm... I think I do."  
  
Briefly, Suguha thought of what Grandma Kurumu told her yesterday. About how bloodthirsty Ayashi society used to be, stories about how vicious slighted succubi could be… An appalling story how a succubus shredded a boyfriend who scorned her. _Literally_ shredded. A succubus girlfriend was an amazing lover and could be a caring companion, but those sexy nails were clearly deadly, and far from the worse fates inflicted.  
  
About how succubae valued their mates of destiny most of all, second by their search for the special him, and their beauty. And how those harming either one, were likely to fall to malicious scheme or wrath of what monsters considered A class Ayashi. Grandma explained the scale briefly too.  
  
"Just, be patient with him. I know Kazuto is past puberty, but his mind really wasn't here, for those two years, so he lacks the tolerance fitting for his age. Go slowly; don't pressure him into things he doesn't want. Don't do stuff without his consent.” Midori sighed again “You know, I was intending to have this conversation with him first."  
  
Suguha breathed a sigh of relief, as this conversation ended up being much less awkward than she thought it would be. "Thank you, Mom. For understanding. For being supportive and helping with all this weirdness…"  
  
Midori smiled and stood up, extending her arms wide in invitation. "Come here." When her little daughter hugged her, she hugged back.  
  
"I'm still your mother, and still here for you. Even if I'm not a succubus like you."  
  
Sugu sniffed. Then as she noticed a peculiar scent, sniffed some more. Then glanced at her mother's cup suspiciously. "Is that booze?"  
  
Midori actually started to look away a bit, before she caught herself. "Sorry, baby, but, mommy needs it. Dealing with what happened to you, what is happening between you and your brother...I understand it, but I'm not having an easy time accepting it. It seems to be my karma-for running from home, trying to escape the debauchery of my mother, I now have to deal with this stuff as the mother, dealing with the inevitable debauchery of my cute little kids." The woman set and took her cup, drinking everything that remained in it.  
  
Soon her groggy brother joined in, mumbling about a weird dream. Even though she didn’t feel like it, Midori had to smile.  
  
He met her eyes, then took one glance at the empty cup. "Dad wouldn't appreciate you coming to pick him up today drunk."  
  
His Mom scoffed, even though it was cute of him, behaving like he was the adult. And typical-the clever boy noticed and deduced her early morning drinking at a glance, but didn’t even suspect just what his naughty little sister was doing minutes before he woke up. "I'll have you know I'm not even tipsy. Now wash up, I called your school today and told them that we have a family emergency and you will miss the rest of this week."  
"I will?"  
  
"Your grandma got us invited into a place called 'Seaside Inn'. Apparently it’s a resort spot that's friendly for Youkai and humans both, and good place for intermingling. Your dad should enjoy the chance for a family vacation as I introduce him to my mother."  
  
"So you are going to tell." Kazuto stated, suddenly turning serious and attentive.  
  
"Yes I am. I thought I have left this part of my life behind forever, but now that it's clearly back, I going to tell Minetaka. Good bond should have trust and honesty in it. I'm not going to lie to your father. Did you really think I will keep this a secret?" Midori asked, only for Kazuto look away, ashamed.  
 _‘First things first though, Suguha can’t avoid the consequences of her actions.’_ "Now I gotta go to work. Suguha here wanted to talk with you about milk, and the potential of its addition to her morning routine."  
  
At his questioning glance, Suguha wilted.  
  
 _'I'm not ready to talk about this now. Why can't the earth just swallow me whole or something?'_  
  


* * *

  
  
She fidgeted, facing the door of her brother’s room. Why did mom put her on the spot like that? Of course things wouldn’t go well. Of course she couldn’t even speak!  
  
Deep breaths. She wasn’t here for that.  
  
Suguha remembered that when she asked Kurumu-Obasan if she ever did anything like that, attack a guy who didn’t return her honesty and affections, the answer was yes. Grandma didn't even hesitate, only said that a stronger monster interrupted her, proceeded to beat her up, and later on became her friend. The assurance that things have been changing and become less violent then when she was a kid, did not encourage.  
  
 _'Is that why you are having nightmares, onii-chan? Are you afraid I will think badly of your harem fetish? That just because I became a succubus I get angry and attack you like one? I need to tell him I won't go crazy demon on him just because of that. But then I will have to tell him I was browsing on his computer without permission! Will he be relieved and stop having nightmares, or angry at me poking at his computer? Mou…'_  
  
After she calmed down, Suguha knocked on his door. "Onii-chan, can I come in?"  
  
There was slight shuffling, and a prompt call from the computer, before her brother replied "Come in, Sugu." Hesitant, she did so.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you…" She could face girls and even boys much bigger than her on Kendo and win! Why did her brother, just an inch or so taller scared her so much?!  
  
"Funnily, so did I. Sugu, I need to tell you something. Mom was right, about what she said about honesty. You will probably be angry, but I need to come out and say it…" he awkwardly said.  
  
"I have something to tell you too, Onii-chan." Suguha suddenly declared.  
  
As her brother was gathering the strength to say his words, Sugu decided that she rather have him not have to worry, even if he gets angry at her. She closed her eyes, and quickly spoke before he could, her heart beating fast. Interrupting him just as he was about to speak.  
  
"I hav-" "I know about your Harem fetish, Kazuto!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with great help from Mu-Sensei who generously agreed to beta. it would have been only half as good if not for him-for which my thanks.
> 
> opinions, criticism and suggestion are welcome. What do you all think?


	7. Suguha's Heritage, Part 7

Midori felt her hands sweating a bit, as she was parking the car. As she finished she took a slow, long breath.  
  
Sighing, she clanked at the rear view mirror, at her children, sitting in the back.  
  
"Now remember Kazuto, Sugu, I will be the one to tell your father, so don't interrupt me or…  
A warm hand held her own two, and squeezed encouragingly.  
  
"Don't worry, Midori-tan, everything will be fine." Her mother comforted her.  
It somehow, it made the woman feel better.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Without giving herself more time to fret, she went into the airport proper, one she was familiar with, architecturally and procedurally-wise, thanks to which she quickly found her husband Minetaka.  
  
"Welcome back, husband."  
  


* * *

"I'm back, my wife." He greeted.  
  
She wanted to say more, he knew that much, she had that look on her face- Then his eyes caught her company and his mind stopped short. "hm hm…"  
  
"There is someone I want to introduce to you, 'Taka." She coughed to get his attention, pointing it again to the rather short, but very busty woman with, he had to admit, a rather unusual hair color. The woman was dressed in clothes that somehow gave the impression of respectability, and bordered on scandalous with not too much (or enough, a stray thought he couldn’t reign in pointed out) left to the imagination. Then once his brain finished undr- er, assessing the unknown woman, his eyes went to their children and back to his wife, and then snapped back to the woman-  
  
She still pinched his side for the fact that his gaze strayed to the woman’s impressive cleavage, even if he still found on himself to prefer Midori smaller- Anyways, those talents well, it ran in his wife side of the family, apparently.  
  
 _‘I wonder when did Suguha-chan grow up. To already have a bust like that, even if it does run in the family- she was still a little girl when I left!'_  
  
"This is… My mother." Midori said a bit forcefully, derailing (and what a trainwreck of a derail it was!) his thoughts again.  
  
"Your-your mother?" How could that be?! The woman looked not much older than his own wife. Not to mention… "You never talked much about your family. And never mentioned her…" He admitted after her second pinch.  
  
"For a good reason, but now, let's go-we will talk about it on the way."  
  
“Are these all of your bags?” The woman… (his mother in law?) Asked.  
  
At his uncomprehending nod, the short woman bent down sensuously, flashing that incredible cleavage- how old is she?! , and with less effort than he had carrying them, picked them up, winking invitingly. Then she proceeded towards the parking lot, hips swaying.  
  
Minetaka felt his jaw hitting the floor. Then turned towards his wife in confusion. She just shook her head, and motioned for him to follow.  
  
A glance at his daughter and son showed both blushing, and the later unsettled, but with a sense of long suffering, rather than surprise. Is this… normal for the woman?  
  
Just what family did his wife come from?  
  


* * *

  
  
Kirigaya Kazuto couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. After their return home, Sugu had him promise to take her to buy ice cream. _'it's not a date… it's not a date. It's not a date.'_  
  
Considering the… direction that the interactions between them were taking. It was a- practically a date.  
  
And they still had an awkward talk ahead of them. Briefly Kirito wondered, just what he did to deserve the circumstances that had him needing to talk about _that_ sort of things with his little sister, who somehow ended up thinking he had a harem fetish, about getting his girlfriend into… said, completely non-existent, harem?  
  
Also, a more important and complicated concern… How to tell said girlfriend about a _succubus_ sister?  
  
"Oh, Buying ice-cream for your girlfriend?" the vendor asked, and the boy stayed silent. Admitting this was his sister would make things even more awkward. And this may as well have been a date, despite how much he wanted to deny it. These impure thoughts he kept getting, they only complicated things.  
  
Like the way his sister was licking her ice-cream now…  
  
He shook his head and mentally repeated as they walked, hand in hand, and ice-cream in the other hand. _'Look her in the eyes, and don’t stray your gaze into dangerous territory, like her big, bountiful, bouncing…focus on the eyes-that's the safe spot. The eyes.'_  
  
Kazuto took his time with his own dessert, to cool his head if nothing else, as he thought on how to breach the subject. He wasn't blind to the unsisterly interest Sugu had in him, he just found the entire thing extremely awkward.  
  
And then his adorable (he wouldn’t dare think of the other word that came to mind more often than he liked to admit) little sister started giggling, covered her mouth with a hand, and giggled some more.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"you have a bit of ice-cream on your lip, Onii-chan." She gestured to her own upper lip. "It looked like a bit of milk moustache." And then her eyes suddenly widened comically, as she turned red.  
  
She did insist on cleaning it, and Kazuto found himself blushing a bit at how close she leaned towards him as she did so. Still, any delay was appreciated.  
  
He was just about to try speaking his thoughts, when a voice, a rather familiar voice, spoke.  
  
“Heyo, Kii-bou." He felt his heart stopping at that voice, and a chill went down his spine. He was soo dead.  
 **  
  
**  
Slowly, Kirito turned his head towards the nasally accented speaker, and had his fears confirmed.  
  
"A-Argo! What are you doing here?" He just sealed his fate with that stammering, he just knew it.  
  
"Aa-chan was worried about you, she thought you might have been avoiding her for some strange reason…" The girl he knew as Argo the Rat glanced at his sister saying these words. "So I decided to come at take a look myself, and what do you know…" There was a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
"Argo, let's go discuss it, and-" It was a plea to deaf ears.  
  
"I really hope you have a good explanation for Aa-chan." She accused.  
  
"I… we were about to go home, it's not far. let's talk there."  
  
"Why, Kii-bou, we just met and you already inviting me into your room?" She smirked.  
  
The boy knew he was blushing. But still, teasing Argo he could, he knew how to deal with, and, well, two could play that game- "My sister will be there too, don't worry."  
  
And then the rat gaped, her eyes going to Sugu’s...And his sister blushed, glancing at the other girl and him.  
  
 _‘Why was she-’_ He suddenly remembered the subject he wanted to talk about.  
  
"N-Not like that! Just to talk!" He amended, feeling like an idiot for doing so (and essentially shooting his chances of escaping this situation safely on the foot)  
  
"Well, lead the way, Don-Juan." Argo grinned.  
  
"Who?" He couldn’t help the question.  
  
And Argo explained, for once freely, on the way back, making he wish he hadn’t ask.  
  
She also commented on his home 'so that’s where you live-sa'. And was polite as he had to introduce her to his parents, who swiftly went to their own room soon after.  
  
When the three teens entered his room, she glanced around, evaluating, before sitting.  
  
"Sister, huh? So, why does it look like you were having a date with her?" She asked, curious tone hiding the dire nature of the question.  
  
The following silence, disturbed look on Kirito's face and blushing of said little sister caused the Rat to lose her smirk. "You're really… just what kind of trouble did you get into this time, black swordsman?"  
  
"… What makes you think that-"  
  
"I know you by now, Kii-siscon-bou." She remarked, her nickname lacking the usual teasing tone.  
  
"For you to go on lovey-dovey with the little sis', and keep avoiding your girlfriend? After what happened in SAO? In ALO? Something major had to have happened. I'm tellin ya, there isn't enough col in the world for me to keep out of it, so ya better start talking."  
  
Kazuto wanted, needed to tell her, but it wasn't just his secret. And he could only guess how strict the various 'youkai' were with the knowledge of their existence. "…There is a good reason why it looks like that, even though it's not."  
  
"Uh-huh…" The rat was unconvinced still.  
  
"No, there really is! It's just that-what I mean is-" The once Clearer of Aincrad tried to explain, wildly gesturing.  
  
He has been trying for a minute more, and then two, without really explaining-but words were failing him, as Kazuto kept glancing at Sugu, who looked more and more uncomfortable, until she suddenly called. "Stop!"  
  
He did.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kirigaya Kazuto stopped moving, as if frozen or paralyzed.  
  
Argo glanced at him, and he still didn't move.  
  
"Okay, Kii-boy-statue, you can move now."  
  
No response.  
  
Uncertain, she waved her hand in front of the unseeing eyes of the boy.  
  
...He didn’t even blink.  
  
Making faces at him didn't elicit response either.  
  
"You 'key, Kii-bou?" Argo asked, uncertain.  
  
The Rat then glanced at the other girl in the room with her. Who looked just as surprised. "What was that? What did you do?"  
  
The girl, Kii-bou’s sis, recoiled as if flinching. "I didn't mean to! Onii-chan felt all awkward! He was trying to explain but couldn't really explain and it was my fault! I wanted to stop him, to help him, so Onii-chan didn't have to. I should have realized sooner! I only…" she started crying, looking rather desperate  
  
...And now Argo felt bad for making the other girl cry.  
  
She turned towards the boy imitating a statue. "Still not reacting?" He didn’t.  
  
"Not even if I remove my clothes?" She tried to tease, reaching for the bottom of her shirt and starting to pull up.  
  
The boy didn't even glance as she removed her shirt, exposing her bra and bare stomach. She frowned. That was not like Kii-bou at all. He should have sputtered, blushed or-  
  
The other girl, though, did.  
  
"You shouldn’t do this! Oni-chan, turn around!" she raised her voice, face red from crying, now reddening for other reasons.  
  
At the order from her sister, the boy did as commanded, mumbling 'yes', in a voice empty of emotion.  
  
Argo’s eyes widened. And so did the other girl’s.  
  
"Looks like he listen to your orders now or something? Try to order him to snap out of it."  
  
"Hn!" The girl nodded, and then turned to her brother. "Brother, I remove my control from you!"  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"Try again? Maybe you used the wrong magic words or something?"  
  
"Onii-chan, listen to me! The control wrapped around you, that covers you-remove it! Reveal your true self!"  
  
Kazuto nodded, still in trance, and said yes.  
  
Then he started taking off his shirt, and then pants.  
  
"Did you quote the magic line from Cardcaptor Sakura?" The rat asked, disbelieving. “Seriously?”  
  
"Hey, it’s a good show! You said yourself to use a magic phrase!”  
  
“Ya should tell him to stop again..."  
  
Imouto-chan took note of her brother’s actions. "Oni-chan, stop!"  
 **  
**  
He did, though his pants were halfway down by now. Both girls couldn’t help (and Argo didn’t even want to stop herself) but take a few moments to admire him. "Hmmm… not bad, considering… if only Asuna wasn't first…"  
  
"Asuna… Asuna…" The boy repeated still in trance, before shaking his head and blinking away the confusion, as if it never was happened. "Oh no! Asuna!" The boy exclaimed as he stepped forward.  
  
Or at least _tried_. As walking with your pants lowered to your ankles can be tricky.  
  
So, the now awakened boy flailed as he fell, and she didn’t take notice of his trajectory until landed on top of her.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was the shirtless form of his friend from the Virtual reality. A sudden breeze confirmed that only his underwear were still on and proper.  
  
Blushing deep red, Kazuto turned towards his sister. "Again, Sugu?"  
  
"How often does your li'l sis accidentally hypnotizes you into such situations?" Argo asked, morbidly curious.  
  
"Let's just say that this is not the first?" Kirito replied as he glanced at her, his eyes taking in her flawless pale skin and bra clad small, perky, breasts before he remembered himself and turned away. Still, the image of that soft looking body did not leave his thoughts.  
  
"I know ya like having me under you, Kiri-perv, I feel just how happy you are, but can ya get off me?" A nasal voice called beneath him.  
  
"Right! Sorry, sorry." He hurried, and crawled away from her, to put his trousers on and then stand up, making sure to not look at her direction. The temptation was there, but he was stronger. He hoped.  
  
"Are you back to normal now, boyo?" The Rat asked, hesitating.  
  
"…Yes."  
  
"So, is this why you avoid your other girl? Just what is it? Magic powers? Espers?" Argo quietly asked. Kirito almost missed the edge in her voice.  
  
"Apparently it’s a heritage that skipped my mom, My maternal grandmother visited for the first time in memory, and Sugu started having those… 'episodes'. Apparently they would get worse, and the only way to stop them, is to indulge beforehand in a controlled environment." _‘Giving a convincing, truthful explanation while not revealing dangerous secrets was harder than I though.’_ Kazuto mused.  
  
The Information Broker mulled over the revelation, looking like she just learned that the floor boss can only be defeated with a special quest nobody tried yet.  
  
"And ya believe her."  
  
"I hacked the Basic Resident Registry Network. She really is my grandma. And what Sugu got- small hidden group used to have those abilities for a long time- it's probably what gave rise to the succubus legends in the west."  
  
Argo’s hand pulled her fringe back as if that would let her see his thoughts. "What a mess. Does Asuna has a place in all that?"  
  
Kazuto looked at the floor, feeling shame, again. "I, I hope so… I want to tell her- I am going to tell her. But, I'm not sure how, or how she will take it."  
  
"…Asuna was right to worry. Only you could get into such a troublesome situation… Well nothing to it, either go live away from your little sister, or convince Asuna that Sharing is Caring."  
  
The boy grimaced, as his sister turned to look at him strangely. ‘So, not helping there, Argo…’ Not that she did it on purpose... this time around.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, things to do, people to see…" The info- ex- info broker excused herself.  
  
"Argo-don't, don't tell her yet, please. She needs to hear it from me." He pleaded.  
  
Argo smirked, and he readied himself for the worse. "Ok. Best of luck, Kiri-both, and if your usual luck plays through, then you really will be Dual Wielding-sa." Only for her to surprise him. Again.  
  
She then turned towards Suguha. "Take care of your *Onii-chin-chan. He is more fragile than he looks. "  
  


* * *

  
  
*an amalgamation between Onii-chan and ochinchin, which is Japanese for p*nis. Deliberate pun of Argo.  
  
Once again, thanks a lot to Mu-Sensei for Bate reading.  
  
And now Argo is in the know. Sorta… what do you think? of both the chapter and the direction it goes to, so far? Did i manage to make the date scene cute? is there enough fanservice here? Next chapter, The Kirigaya family will be at the beach resort. Criticism and suggestions welcome.


	8. Suguha's Heritage, Seaside Resort 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirigaya family arrives at the SeaSide Resort, and Kurumu makes a scene.  
> Later Kazuto and Sugu make a scene...

It was moments like these, that reminded Kazuto why he preferred to play Solo…  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we are full, this resort is reservation only. I will be glad to point you towards another resort nearby that would accept you, but I can't help you here."  
  
A tall, lean man said to grandma Kurumu when the Kirigaya family stood, barring their entrance into the Resort she spoke of.  
_  
'I thought Granny said she already made reservations…'_  
  
"I HAVE reservations, you scrawny chicken of a Tengu!" the short grandma-cubus (And Kirito hoped the part about succubi reading minds of their victims was false legend-he wasn't sure she would appreciate the nickname) called loudly in anger. "Ma'am, your name isn’t on the list, I’m afraid you hadn’t reserve any rooms. If you won't go, I will have to call security, and should the issue persist, the police."  
  
…sometimes, the self proclaimed solo player really disliked dealing with people.  
  
"I remember when this place was too small to actually have security, and it was only the manager and her assistant as personal. Now you better call Morioka here, the old dog should still be working here. Before I leave a mess on his front door."  
  
She might have also done something only Youkai could sense, because she smirked as she emphasized that, and it had the man blanching, and then reddening in anger. "I will call him, if you want, but you will regret it!" He stomped away, withdrawing a phone from his pocket and making call, though too quietly for the ears of the Black Swordsman to make anything useful.  
  
Then the man seemed to tense, and as the call ended, come back, still indignant, but also pale and seemingly uncomfortable, as he apologized for an apparent mix-up, asking them to repeat the name under which the reservation was made.  
  
As succubus and family entered the walled resort grounds, Kazuto, curiosity taking the best of him, walked faster until he was walking side by side with his newly discovered relative and talking quietly, glancing back to his parents who were lagging behind, and then around, asked.  
  
"Was he really a Tengu?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Probably…" Granny-cubus half whispered her answer cheerfully, mischief shining in her eyes.  
**  
**  
Soon his companion stopped, and so did he. Curious as to the reason, he glanced at Kurumu, and at the man her gaze was locked on.  
  
It was a man past his prime and on the beginning of old age, but even Kazuto had to admit he had what girls would think as a handsome face, and despite his age, he was obviously in good shape despite the age his completely grey, whitening heir hinted at, with a well-muscled physique, as his half open, unbuttoned shirt revealed. He looked like an elder viking warrior-grey and starting to get old, but still strong.  
  
Warrior's eyes peered at each of them at first curiously, then analyzing, before dismissing each of their family, not unlike he found himself doing when he was an Aincrad Clearer, before lending on the Succubu-grandma.  
  
"Were you the one to threaten poor Hisao-san?" The man spoke, or rather growled.  
  
"He shouldn't have been rude to a Lady… just what are you teaching your mutts, Gin?" The short woman crossed her arms, a mix of scowl and pout in her face.  
  
"Is that really you?" He asked, quietly, as if doubting the figure before him.  
  
"Yes, it is me. Have you really forgotten me? I thought you ‘never forgot a beautiful woman’ or some nonsense. Though it has been long time, and the circumstances weren't the best when we last seen each other…"  
  
"Par for the course, with Tsukune involved, I’d say…" The man said in reminiscing tone.  
  
The woman who didn’t really look her age huffed. "Is Marin still around? Or, does any of our mutual aquie- aqua, aqueint- any of the people we both know happen to be here?"  
  
The man, Gin-san, barked a laugh, "You haven't changed much." before his expression grew somber. "I'm afraid Marin is no longer with us. As for the others, none are here at the moment. Won't they be surprised to hear from you… We really fell apart when Tsukune finally married Moka. Such a shame too."  
  
"Well, I'm back now. This is my family, Gin." She said, before her eyes narrowed and the Grandmother actually pouted cutely at him. It bordered on ridiculous to think of a girl who looked about as old as his mom as grandmother, especially (Unless succubi matured slower than humans- although he was curious, and a lot, Kirito wasn’t going to ask her age or anything. Even he had more tact than that.), when she seemed to make a point of acting cute and girly "Gin, my eyes are up here."  
  
He glanced back up from her chest and to her eyes, and then slowly, deliberately stared at her chest again, before turning his gaze back up, as if to challenge her, except he stared to the side of her face, avoiding looking her in the eyes. And incidentally, looking at them.  
Kirito wondered if it was because the man knew enough about succubi, and how their powers seemd to work through eye contact.  
  
Gin-san was once again looking at them, taking in each and every detail, before taking in a large sniff of the air. "What name did you reserve under? I would have been told if it was Kurono." The man asked curiously.  
  
"Kirigaya. This is my daughter and her family." Grandma-cubus pointed at them, still standing between them and the man protectively.  
  
"You do know why this resort is reservation only now, what clientele we cater to, don't you? We usually take people we know, or who are referred by people we know." He asked, his voice now holding an undertone like edge of steel behind the curiosity, so intensely that Kirito could not help but notice despite his poor people skills. A glance at his sister and parents showed them curious about the exchange, but clueless of the challenge in it.  
  
The SAO survivor longed for his swords in that moment. For the ability to see what kind of cursor Gin-san had, his instincts were triggered and he didn’t knew if he merely needed to be cautious, or if he should expect a surprise attack from Orange or Red player.  
  
For all his experience, he was still no better at understanding people than he was when SAO ended. It was Asuna who had those people-reading out-of-system-skills.  
  
"I withdrew into my small community and its affairs, I didn't drop off the face of the earth.” The short (and he should avoid thinking of her stature, should she really be capable of reading minds) woman crossed her arms, glaring. “I kept tabs. I know what this place is used for now, they qualify. They would qualify even without me." She said resolute.  
  
That had the man looking at them again, with newfound curiosity. "Well then, follow me. I hope we will get to talk about the old times, My Beautiful Lady." He said charmingly, and bowed.  
  
"You scoundrel!" she laughed, and he smiled back, the tension between them disappearing as if it was never there.  
  
_'This is another Youkai thing, somehow, isn't it?'_

* * *

  
  
After they were shown their rooms, the adults and that strange old man, Morioka-san, shooed her and Kazuto-nii to go explore and play, locking the doors as soon as the kids left.  
  
Suguha argued with her brother as to where to go first, neither knew anything in this place, but adamantly refusing to admit they, or rather, eager to prove that they knew it better than the other.  
  
In the end, the older brother won, and led his little sister, refusing to tell her where to. _‘The jerk!’_ Suguha huffed, and then stuck her tongue at her brother's back.  
  
...And her brother’s skinny, but still nice backside. She briefly wondered how it would feel to touch it. And then shook her head, as Kazuto said something without turning back to look at her.  
  
"Onii-chan?" She asked, hoping that her thoughts weren’t obvious.  
  
"Never mind, we are here, Sugu!" She torn her eyes from her brother (her lover) and looked around.  
  
...And then recoiled.  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
They were at a big pool. There were other people nearby, some suntanning on plastic folding chairs, others swimming. Men, women and children in swimwear all around.  
  
"Don't worry, Sugu! You don't have to swim. You can just lie around, and tan."  
  
On one hand, Suguha wanted to throttle her brother. He should have known better! She still didn't know how to swim!  
  
On the other, as this was a beach resort, she had brought her swimsuit in a small bag, and could easily change to show it off. It might not be a Bikini, but it should still show her Onii-chan what he could…. Er... draw his attention, that’s right!- draw his attention so that her 'Feeding', will be more efficient. Nothing wrong with being efficient, right?  
  
The girl quickly went to change into her swimsuit and returned to see Kazuto in the pool, playing in the water, having already changed into dark blue swimming trunks. That therapy he had to go through as a victim of SAO had left him with a nice, lean muscle build. And with his girlish, pretty face…' _My onii-chan can't be that cute of a boy!'_  
  
At some point she got distracted from her thoughts and gazing by faint feeling of lust she suddenly noticed herself feeling from him. Faint lust that wasn't awakened by her!  
  
_‘That wasn’t allowed!’_ She thought. Suguha definitelly didn't appreciate his lingering gaze on some of the women in the pool. As if feeling her thoughts, he turned towards her.  
  
"Sugu, you still haven't learned how to swim, right?"  
Hesitating, she nodded.  
  
"Then come here." He smiled and moved to the shallow part of the pool, towards its edge.  
  
By the time she noticed the mischievous glint in his eye, it was too late. When she was near the edge, he grabbed and pulled her in.  
  
"Kazuto-nii!" She shrieked, flailing with all her might to not drown! Panic filled her, and water started filling her nostrils and mouth!  
  
And yet he just laughed as she struggled to survive!  
  
As her panic increased. Suguha tried to swim up, but she couldn't, threshing in panic as she kept sinking, her mouth and eyes closed shut to prevent water from entering. She also felt a third pair of appendages splashing.  
  
His laughter abruptly stopped, and she felt reliable, strong hands around herself, as she was slowly being lifted up. "Sugu! Its shallow here, you can stand in the water! Sugu!"  
  
The poor, shivering girl coughed, and then took long breaths of precious precious air, as she tried to stretch her legs under the water, and found that, indeed, they hit the floor. She stood.  
And froze as she felt his strong, lean chest touching the back of her wings.  
  
"A-Are my wings really out?" She whispered, nervous. Grandma Kurumu drilled the importance of keeping human form and behavior. She even told her some scary stories detailing the consequences of succubi failing to do so in the past.  
  
"Hn" Her brother assented quietly, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke, still holding her tightly from behind. "try to withdraw them, like in ALO. Maybe if we pretend nothing strange happened, people will dismiss it." Suguha was about to protest- "And don't worry, I'm here with you." but he reassured her.  
  
She closed her eyes, tried to recall her wings, returning to human form, imagining the wings disappearing, drawing into her, like she did on her Alfheim game character. She no longer felt the soothing warmth of her beloved brother at the back of her wings. That was when he pulled her into him, and she felt him at her own back. Just holding tightly to himself, as he put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"We’re safe, I think. I don't see any panic, so either nobody noticed or they thought their minds were playing tricks on them." He whispered into her ear. Suguha was suddenly aware of his warmth at her back, and felt her body getting warmer and warmer despite of the water. She blamed it on the way he was holding her, whispering into her ear, as if they were really lovers.  
  
A part of her wished it to have been a deserted beach… so that these acts could reach their natural conclusion, with Kazuto-nii confessing his love, removing her cloths, and his own, and letting his actions apologise for him, in the romantic way of adult films she wasn't supposed to be watching just yet, and still did when no one was around. Grandma Kurumu just laughed when she let that tidbit escape during their talks, and said it was natural for Succubi to be early bloomers.  
  
Reality was disappointing though, and she had to turn around.  
  
She noticed some people glancing at them, and some outright staring, but strangely enough, nobody looked like they were panicking at the demon among them, and most were going on their business as usual. Perhaps onii-chan was right, and they just thought it wasn’t real. She would doubt, she actually doubted it before she had actual proof.  
  
She took a few deep breaths, and thankfully calmed down a bit, and Kazuto released his hold and stepped back. _‘I wish you hadn’t released me, big brother, I want to still feel your hands on me, to feel them roam and explore. I can feel you wanting to…’_ ...then she noticed what she was thinking... _‘NO! This is too public, everyone will see if we do anything here…mou…'_  
  
"Sugu, what's wrong? Your face went red suddenly!"  
  
She turned to face him, angry. "You jerk! Why did you have to keep pranking me?" _'Why did you have to release me?'_ "It's like when we were little, and you messed with the family sword, and Grandpa was angry- and you blamed it on me!" _'Why are you still thinking of me only as your imouto?! Even now, after I awakened as a Succubus, even after we started doing ecchi things together?!'_  
  
"I'm sorry, Sugu! I will make it up to you, I promise!" He waved his arms wildly.  
  
"You better!" She muttered, and proceeded to get out of the pool, and away from him.  
The boy sighed, and got out of the pool himself, following her and- froze.  
  
_'Not again…'  
_  
Sugu must've felt him somehow, because she stopped as well, and turned to look at him, and then at where he was looking, unmoving.  
  
The hair was the wrong color, the swimsuit different from what he was used to seeing her wearing, but there was no mistaking her identity. Or the look in _her_ eyes.  
  
Worse of all, she had seen him too. And she was walking towards their direction, her eyes locking into Kirito's gaze, the sheer emotion behind them paralyzing him.  
  
Then she reached them, breaking the paralysis spell, and put her hands on her hips, wordlessly demanding an explanation he did not have. The Black Swordsman of SAO, the hero who cleared the game, swallowed audibly, and then greeted her nervously. If that was one thing he was actually afraid of dealing with (besides an angry Asuna), it was girls.  
  
  
"Hi, Liz…" He tried to sound nonchalant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter. Thanks again to Mu-Sensei for Beta. I hope you will enjoy it.


	9. Suguha's Heritage, Sea Side Resort 2, Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizbeth confronts Kirito at the resort, and he learns some surprising truths.

"Fancy to see you here, Kiri-turd. Never knew you were the kind to mix with that sort of a crowd." Liz scowled at us, well, most me, and although it might have been just my impression, I thought I saw her eyes glow faintly.  
  
"Liz, cliché as it sounds, this really isn't what it looks like…" I had to resist the urge to raise my hands in surrender, as it would _not_ help.  
  
"You mean this isn't your newest girl, and you weren’t running your hands all over her earlier, in the pool? Gimme one reason not to punch for cheating on us?" Liz’ voice remained low, but the sheer fury it was laced with made it almost a growl.  
  
"I knew it!" Suguha exclaimed, eyes wide. “ Kazu-nii really does have a harem fetish!”  
  
Both other teens stopped their staring contest, and turned to stare at her, which made the black haired succubus’ cheeks color red slightly. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"… well, that explains things…" Liz mumbled, somehow the crazy statement appeasing some of her fury.  
  
Kirito turned back to face the former SAO blacksmith in disbelief.  
  
"When she put it _that_ way, it’s true that you were usually surrounded by girls.” There was a chuckle, if not a wholehearted one, punctuating that outrageous statement, but she wasn’t finished: “Also, weren’t most of your friends in SAO girls? I remember hearing from Argo that whenever you party with someone outside boss fights, they were girls..."  
  
"It really wasn't like that!" The boy tried to save himself. “It was just my luck!”  
  
"Oho, you definitely got lucky back there." The SAO blacksmith said darkly, pointedly looking at his sister.  
  
"This is my sister, Suguha, Sugu, This is a friend from SAO. Lizbeth."  
  
The former blacksmith and friend in the Virtual world of Aincrad was about to speak, but Sugu was faster: "Onii-chan, I think... maybe you should talk with your 'friend' first, I’ll go dry myself. Then we will _talk_ about the trick at the pool." The look at her eyes and that tone of voice left no room for arguments about either point.  
  
Liz blinked, and Kirito coughed awkwardly. Both DeathGame survivors looked at the retreating form of the girl in silence.  
  
"You are awfully close to your 'sister', aren't you?" Silence that the brown haired girl broke first.  
  
He nearly choked. "Liz, t-"  
  
But she continued undaunted, "After everything we went through in SAO, after your Marriage to Asuna there, you play 'kissing Siblings' here!?" or perhaps just too angry to stop halfway.  
  
"I have you know she is my cousin, bloodwise-"  
  
"As if it makes anything better!” The other girl looked away with a huff. “Do you go out of your way to break Asuna's heart?! Or is your 'Harem fetish' is just that strong that you can't help yourself?" Voice still unlike herself.  
  
"Lizbeth, I know I probably deserve your anger, and I understand if you hate me and wouldn't want anything to do with me after this, but please, can you at least let me explain first?"  
  
"Explain how you got the mack on with a _succubus_? One that is _clearly_ not Asuna!"  
  
"… Succubus?! Where did you got that idea from, we are all perfectly normal here, did you-" He tried, feeling panic.  
  
"I saw her wings pop out, as if those unnaturally big lumps of flesh weren’t enough of a giveaway."  
  
His eyes widened, "…This isn't a normal resort, is it?" He quietly asked.  
  
Liz looked at him oddly. "No, it's for human youkai mixed groups, closed resort. A place where both can hang out together.” She seemed to muse on something for a second. “What are you even doing here, if you don’t know any of that. Also, how did you get in? It’s supposed to be invitation only."  
  
"My grandma had our family come here…apparently she knew the manager…" Kirito sighed.  
  
Liz gazed at him intently for a few moments, before speaking. "You are human, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes…" He was sure about that much. He tried to let his claws, wings and tail out once, alone in the privacy of his room, and he didn’t know whether to be thankful or disappointed nothing came out. Grandma Kurumu wasn’t very forthcoming about male succubi either.  
  
"Is this sis-cubuss _really_ your cousin?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes. Only she wasn't a succubus until recently. Or rather, we didn't know she was one."  
  
"Hah… let me guess, soon after, she locked onto you, wanting to see your third sword." The girl said in strangely conversational tone, though her face was red. How did girls changed moods so quickly, he’d never know.  
  
"What third swor-" And then it dawned on him, and the boy felt his ears burning as blood pooled on his face and them.  
  
The smirk was positively devious. “Ok, you wanted to explain, right? Then do it. Tell me how it started, in full detail."  
  
Not that he had any other option, but he found himself doing this just that. Well, almost. He did omit some meaningless, small, insignificant parts, such as everything intimate between himself and Sugu.  
  
He might not be the most perceptive when it comes to the fairer sex, but he was sure that the more he talked ,the more uncomfortable his audience looked.  
  
After the Black Swordsman finished his tale, the former SAO blacksmith huffed. "Why I am even surprised? Sounds like that Klein fellow was more right about you then he knew…"  
  
"You met Klein?” No, before even that, there was an even more important question he should have asked already, but it kept being avoided: “Wait, if this is a mix place, Are you human or…"  
  
"Didn't think I'll end up sharing with ya, but I'm an Oni." Liz shrugged it off nonchalant. Perhaps she was expecting it, perhaps it was a natural thing to ask.  
  
Kirito stared at her. Then stared some more.  
  
She looked right back as if demanding an answer, arms crossing in defiance.  
  
And then he burst laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, shithead?" She angrily demanded.  
  
"No, hehe, it's just… An Oni, playing weapons crafter inside an online game, as if following the legends of Oni crafting wondrous items … hehe. I somehow doubt it you are such a crafter IRL, heck, your lack of tan makes me think you barely leave your room!"  
  
The girl felt her jaw hitting the floor. Kirito stared at the shocked look on her face, and it was clear he had unintentionally hit bull's-eye.  
  
"You mean, it's really like that!?" And then burst in laughter anew.  
  
The girl pouted at him. "Keep laughing while you can, Mister ‘Harem Fetish’. Asuna sure won't be."  
  
That stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Liz, do you know if Asuna maybe herself would be welcome in this resort?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
One delicate and feminine eyebrow was raised at him. "As far as I know, she is vanilla, everyday human. But then again, I was sure that so were you. Why don’t you just ask her, since it seems you need to talk, badly."  
  
"Yeah…I have, no, I need to.” He was sure he was grimacing. “Liz, do succubi really need a 'Mate of fate' to live?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, our people aren’t that close. I only know the bare basics, from what I know, a succubus would often choose one guy, seduce him and then stay with him. Seems to be something they aspire to... so it may as well be truth." Liz revealed. "But Succubi also known to be jealous harpies about their lovers. Actually even more jealous than the Harpies are. Cautionary tales to avoid succubi business are common among the ayashi-and said business is often their lovers. I'm kinda surprised yours didn't jump to claw at me."  
  
Kazuto remembered how sharp said claws were, when Sugu revealed her inhuman form to him for the first time, how they were long and seemed to be some sort of ridiculous and unwieldy manicure, but also how smoothly they cut through his cloths.  
  
"Succubi are _that_ scary?" He frowned. He assumed that they wouldn't intimidate other monsters as much as they would a human.  
  
"They are considered A-class monsters.” One look at his face and she clarified: “Which means that they are quite powerful ones. A young little Oni wouldn't have very good chances. A human… I really hope she won't get jealous of Asuna enough to try to harm her. Either of you." His friend spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
Kirito paled. "I…Haven't even thought of such a possibility. How likely-"  
  
"More than half of recorded succubus attacks are due to jealousy and spite- and those tend to end in homicides or monstricides as often as not. I'm honestly kinda surprised she left us here, and let us talk in private instead of..."  
  
"… Sugu have been talking about my presumed harem fetish as of late…" Kirito didn’t know if he should be relieved or worried for that.  
  
"Was she showing any anger over it or behaving weird?" Lizbeth too, appeared to be worried about the other girl, er succubus.  
  
Kirito thought about it for a second, then sighed, getting a weird look from his current companion. "We are talking about a _girl_ , who is also a _Succubus_. And a _Teenager_. How could she be anything but weird to me?" He defended himself.  
  
"Hnn…"  
  
"ButSheSeeemedStrangelySupportive?" Kazuto mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"She, eh… tried to be supportive of the harem I _don’t_ have." Because he didn’t have one. He noticed he had his eyes on the ground, refusing to meet hers.  
  
And therefore didn't see the punch that landed on and knocked him on his butt. "What was that for, you metalhead!" He demanded.  
  
"That was for cheating with another girl, while you are the boyfriend of my best friend Asuna, and then starting a harem." She answered, before grabbing his arms, and with more strength than should be possible for her small, delicate frame to have, lifted him, until he could stand up. She didn't seem to even strain to hold him up!  
  
"A Succubus won't just drop or give up on her guy, but your seems at least inclined to share. You better have Asuna into your harem." She scowled for a moment-  
  
And then kissed him.  
  
On the lips. A wet tongue insistently poked into his mouth, until it got through, and wrestled with his.  
  
He wasn't sure for how long, nor who won that impromptu wrestling match in his mouth, but at some point he felt the need to breath, and soon the gentle but firm hold trapping him in place was lifted, and he could breathe again- which he did, with big gulps of precious air. And he could Move- which he did as well, taking a step back, eyes wide.  
  
A blushing Lizbeth opened her eyes, and smirked at him. "And you better invite me to join in as well, Sword Freak."  
  
With those words she walked away, hips sashaying, after a few steps turned towards him and winked, as she called loudly. "We'll talk more at school."  
  
Catcalls from all around the boy woke him from his stupefied stupor, even as they flustered him. Wanting the earth to swallow him, the now red swordsman wondered if his father was having it any better now. Then he thought about who he’d be having it with, and decided he did not want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Mu-Sensei for Beta. I really hope you will find this chapter fun, and that I managed to portray Liz here well. also, we learn a bit more about succubi.


	10. Suguha's Heritage, Sea Side Resort 3, Escalating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Start with a Minetaka POV on the mess, and get to see what he thinks.  
> A couple of old school friends go reminiscing about their past, and Kazuto gets an attack of lewdness fly at him...and over his head.
> 
> Another attack proves to be the proverbial guided missle. 
> 
> Also, with Liz scene at the end.

The more hours passed, the more shocked Minetaka was becoming of his mother in law.  
  
From her looks and behavior at the airport, to the announcement that she arranged for the entire family to go to that resort, which had very little publicity online and-in fact it's website claimed to cater for 'certain groups of interest only', as if that would explain why he didn’t know of it.  
  
Why was his wife even agreeing with the notion of dropping everything and taking the kids from school and with them? Usually (namely almost always) she would insist they take advantage of the rare days when he was home and kids away for some private time together-and woe betide anyone and anything that might dare interfere.  
  
Instead, she seemed strangely accepting of her mother’s behavior, even of completely inappropriate incidents like when Kurumu-san almost barged in on him in the bath, and only his quick reflexes prevented him from flashing her.  
  
As if to make it worse, instead of embarrassed or at least bothered by that, the woman seemed disappointed!  
  
And when he excused himself to go to the bathroom, needing to relieve himself, there she was, calling from the other side of the door, asking if he needed any help in there… That Kurumu woman, her behavior was nothing short of outrageous.  
  
Then they arrived. If the ride was strange, this place was even stranger, as if there was a secret everyone but him knew of, and nobody was telling.  
  
Secret or not, he only had a few pieces of the puzzle to work with, and they didn’t paint a particularly nice picture. First she was rude to the man at the gate. Then she called for what turned to be a rather physically intimidating old man with a handsome face that Minetaka instinctively disliked for some reason. Who spoke with her with both surprising rudeness and familiarity.  
  
Their conversation didn’t feel like merely old friends reuniting. There was some undertones he couldn’t quite get the meaning of, but which hinted of secrets.  
He couldn’t shake a certain suspicion about unexplained secrets behind these people and this place. And he was hoping to be proven wrong.  
  
He was almost relieved as the kids left to change into their swimsuits, stopping to glance at their young looking grandmother with a knowing look.  
  
As Kazuto and Suguha stepped outside, Kurono-san showed no shame, as she withdrew her own swimwear from a bag, and without hesitation started to undress, showing no shame regardless of Morioka-san and his presence in the room. It was a bikini, too, and not a modest choice. He turned around, glancing at the other two to try and distract his mind with safer thoughts and gauge their reactions. Midori being exasperated was comforting, as it would mean she won't be angry at him for her mother’s fault. The other man, well, he seemed to enjoy the show.  
  
Then he realized he was alone with his wife and her mother, and that unsettling man in a bedroom, not a moment before his mother-in-law wordless command had that Gin fellow close the door and cut his obvious means of escape. And his hopes of being proven overly paranoid about the conspiracy he was seeing.  
  
He swallowed, mind filling the blanks with his theory explaining it all, fitting into the situation scarily well- "I know that the last couple days were strange, but I will explain it all now. Why I never talked much of my mother, and..." But his wife was quicker, cutting those thoughts with the promise of explanations, ones seemingly not pleasant, if her not looking him in the eyes was any clue. "What I will say now might be hard to believe, but I want you to remember that it is the truth, and that I love you!" Then she turned to Morioka-san, nodding at him. "Could you please show him?"  
  
The elderly man nodded his agreement, and was removing his shirt, showing more of his well-built chest. Minetaka was jealous at the physique, as well as surprised to see no large tattoos with dragon motifs on what little glimpse of his back was revealed.  
  
 _'Maybe it’s a myth that Yakuza have their backs tattooed?'_  
  
"You are stalling, dear." His mother-in-law stated.  
  
"You are right; I should just go and say it." Midori replied, taking a long, deep breath of air as she steeled herself.  
  
"My mom, doesn't come from what one would call a normal family, far from it… " Minetaka wanted to ask what did she think her mother had of normal, but it was plain to see that it was difficult for Midori to say, so he just nodded, trying to encourage his wife with his gaze. "you see, I was afraid of what you would think of her, and by association, me. She is…"  
  
 _'A Yakuza boss's mistress!'_  
  
"Well, she is a Youkai!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but Youkai are real."  
  
"Midori..?" how did one react to such claims?  
  
"Show him please, Morioka-san." Morioka-san huffed in a rather wolfish manner, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Don't be afraid now."  
Before 'taka had time to say anything in response, the man started… changing. Fur appeared over his torso as he gained size and bulk incredibly fast, his face twisting and elongating until it morphed into a snout.  
  
The creature, former man, looked into his eyes with his inhumanly colored ones, and he looked away on instinct, seeing large claws where once there were hands.  
  
The stunned salaryman was face to face with a huge beast, half man, half wolf, a werewolf. No special effects could ever compare to the real thing, regardless of how good the studio was. The tooth filled maw and the hungry eyes of the monster before him triggered all his ‘danger’ instincts, and it was by sheer force of will or perhaps by sheer paralyzing fear, that he stood his ground. Either way, he was on the very verge of screaming and falling into fight or flight instinct and he knew it.  
  
And then small, familiar arms embraced him. "It's okay, it will be fine, 'taka." Long familiarity allowed him to notice the tiniest tremor in her voice, showing that she wasn't entirely unaffected, either. As he glanced at his wife, he saw her eyes moving from the big furry death of claws and teeth and muscles to her mother, and back.  
  
"It's enough, Gin." The other woman sharply commanded.  
  
The creature nodded, deflating as a if it was a balloon leaking air, and soon it was replaced by the familiar face of Morioka Gin. "You took it better than most humans who saw that form."  
  
Minetaka felt himself shaking, mind conjuring images of his wife changing like the man did. "Is… is your mother…a, a…werewolf, too?" Are you a werewolf? The question came to him, but he wasn’t brave enough to voice it.  
  
"No, she is a succubus." His wife quietly said.  
  
He turned to said 'succubus', and nearly stumbled in surprise as he saw elongated, pointed ears, a purple spaded tail, and purple, bat like wings. To say it was like he imagined would be a lie, as with the man before, imagination didn’t, couldn’t compare to the real thing.  
  
His mind tried to articulate some thought, but it couldn't for some reason… "Is he going into shock?" Someone asked, but though he heard the words, he couldn’t remember who was asking.  
  
"Minetaka, do you hear me? 'Taka, its Midori! Come back to me. 'taka…" Midori looked anxious for some reason… And was it her, shouting?  
  
He wanted to do… something… something…  
  
And then he felt hands taking hold of his shoulder, and shaking him. Lowering his head, Minetaka, saw the bountiful bouncing beauties, with only a small piece of cloth holding them away from fresh air. And the pointy eared face of what his wife was saying to be his mother in law.  
  
There was some mistake, it was… impossible… youkai?! He must've fell asleep on the plane home- Yes, soon he will wake and disembark at the airport and-  
  
Purple eyes looked into his, and he felt himself getting better, calming down... Undressing. ...There was still an argument around him, of some sort, but he couldn't even make the words, so he paid it no heed.  
  
This was a resort, and they came here to relax enjoy themselves, right?  
  
‘We should do just that then.’ He thought, starting to take his pants off.  
  
That’s right, they… came... here…to… relax… enjoy… themselves…  
  
Having finished removing everything else, he finally reached for his underwear.  
  


* * *

  
  
_"You know, you were the last person I expected to see bringing here a human family."_   
  
_"Mostly human, my granddaughter a succubus too."_   
  
_Wolfish eyes widened. "Is her mother-Tsukune's daughter? Moka won't appreciate that!"_   
  
_"How I wish she was! But no, Tsukune was adamant about his choice of her, and her pride never allowed us any chance with him-which is something your nose should have recognized at first whiff. Don't tell me it dulled in your advanced age."_   
  
_Gin snorted._   
  
_"Besides, it is a moot point now. I do love the daughter I have, even if it was not from the man I loved the most. I wouldn't trade her for some other child. What about you, old dog?  
Got any puppies running around yet?"_   
  
_"So you finally got it, huh? A succubus descendant, even if it's one that calls you 'grandma', and not 'mom'." He cheerfully said._   
  
_"I succeeded…I actually succeeded in that particular task! I haven't even thought of it for the last couple decades." She smiled at him._   
  
_"This calls for a celebration, I’d say. Want to gather the old gang together again? Would you like me to contact them?"_   
  
_"No, not yet." She seemed to calm down a little too fast at that suggestion._   
  
_"I am glad to see you." He said sincerely._   
  
_"Me too Gin, me too."_   
  
_Then his tone changed to a teasing one. "So what is you granddaughter like?"_   
  
_And hers tinged with pride. "Just like me, except where she is even better.” Then lost it’s shine, for a moment, worried. “Also, while the kids know, Midori's husband, Minetaka…"_   
  
_"The guy? I'll keep an eye on him."_   
  
_"...I was about to ask you to help us reveal Youkai to him."_   
  
_"While we do that particular service for some mixed families, it's not something I usually get involved with-less intimidating youkai are better for it, and better at it-I can call one here-"_   
  
_"I don’t want any youkai, Gin! I trust you, not them."_   
  
_He looked at her silently for a few moments, evaluating, and then nodded, sighing._   
  
_"You know, Tsukune would really like to hear from you, they all would. Even Moka."_   
  


* * *

  
  
He tried to enjoy the pool, but without either Liz or Sugu around, Kazuto ended up just wandering around aimlessly, taking in the other vacationers.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please help me?" Turning to the source of the voice, he saw a pretty woman, looking to be around her twenties, standing in one of the pools, one hand covering a-bra-less bust?! He could help but glance at the tantalizing flesh before raising his head and looking her in the eyes with a blush. "My bra fell into the pool, could you help me find it?"  
  
Ok, that made sense.  
  
Nodding, the boy entered the pool, and help her. He didn’t take long to find the missing cloth, at the bottom of the pool, near the woman's right foot. As he turned back towards her, bra in hand, he saw something so unexpected it took him a couple moments to understand it was. Her panties were moved to the side, giving him his first sight of a woman's most special place in the real world. It took longer than he would admit to shake his fascination. He was a teenage boy, much as he tried to be mature and pretend to ignore such things.  
  
 _'Repress, kazuto, repress! There is nothing to see here, move along.'_ After a brief look that he really hoped was unnoticed, Kazuto closed his eyes, and surfaced; opening them back only once he was standing fully, and extended the arm holding his find to the woman. “Eh, here.”  
  
She looked disappointed, or maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, as she accepted it back, and- He was surprised even more as soft, medium sized mammaries touched his bare skin, the woman, a stranger, hugging him still topless, an action that shocked him. "Thank you, my savior! Let me reward you properly!" As if her lack of hurry in re-dressing herself wasn’t enough, he even felt a hand caressing his thigh.  
  
He jumped back as if the woman gave him an electric shock and disengaged pushing himself back, " N-no need, I was glad to help bye!" and quickly walking away from her. In his hurry to climb out of the pool and get away from the temptation, the boy didn't see the look of hunger that flashed on her face, nor the way her expression turned inhuman, pupils dilating and teeth growing sharp, shark-like for a moment, before diving in.  
  
As he hurried to leave, and find his sister, hoping for some measure of safety, the grandson and brother of succubi couldn't help but notice a few pretty women over this side of the pool seemed to have lost their upper piece of swimwear.  
  
"It's like the gods of ecchi have it in for me for some reason." He mumbled, and pondered the absurdity of his current situation- the irony of seeking a succubus to shield him from amorous feminine attentions.  
  
He did eventually find her, now clad in a shirt and skirt combo instead of a swimsuit, and more importantly, sulking in her anger.  
  
"Sugu…" He called for her attention, instantly regretting when she scowled at him.  
  
Steeling himself, the black swordsman of Aincrad continued, "Sugu, I'm sorry for pulling you in the pool, it was a mean trick, and I shouldn't have done that. How can you poor brother make it up to you?" making a peace offering.  
  
As if by magic, his sister’s glare turned into a cute pout.  
Then she glanced down, and her expression seemed to waver between worry and mischief. "It seems like Onii-chan was enjoying himself…" She accused, looking down.  
  
in his effort to ignore all the 'distractions' on his way here (and for the sake of his sanity and self control, he refused to think of them as anything else), he had also ignored the effect they had on him, at least until he caught his little sister staring at his tented swimming trunks.  
"You don't understand, Sugu…"  
  
"Oh, but I do, Onii-chan. I do understand." She purred, his little sister actually purred in a way that, on someone he haven’t been thinking as his little sister, would have been seductive. "There are many pretty women here, wearing so little, and Onii-chan is a healthy boy- Grandma Kurumu was teaching me about it. But Kazuto-nii", and at that point she turned to face him, and stepped closer until their noses were almost touching. "You are MINE first." There was something… primal…in her voice. Something intense and not wholly human, in her eyes.  
  
He actually felt the urge to take a step back, flee even, when he saw the hunger in her eyes. But she was faster. His little, short, fifteen year old sister, then grabbed his hand, and led him towards another changing booth. "I think it's time for me to have some fun too. Besides, for you horrible prank-you have to say sorry properly, and get me a treat."  
  
"I will buy you your favorite tea when we get back! And sweats of your choice!" When she still looked unsatisfied, he added: "For the whole week!"  
  
"Okay Brother."  
  
"Really?" He almost managed to keep the panic from his voice, but if asked, he’d blame it on reaching that age where simply decided when to go deep and when to go high pitched on its own.  
  
"Yes, but I want today's treat now!" She demanded.  
  
"Okay, where are we going to ea-” Then he noticed she turned and continued walking. “What are you-"  
  
Suguha checked two adjacent changing cabins, and seeing both empty, nodded in satisfaction.  
  
She pushed her brother into one of them, and went into the other. “Sugu?”  
  
 _'What is she doing-'_ his musing were interrupted by a sudden stabbing noise! A long thin…claw? pierced the side wall and started moving, cutting a circular hole into it. Only when it finished did he recognize it as one of Sugu’s succubus claws, though not as long as he remembered them being. _'So she can change their length? That would have been such a cheat weapon in SAO._ "Time to give it to me, Onii-chan." His sister said from the other side of the hole.  
  
"Give you... what?" He asked, confused.  
  
"You know…IT..." She emphasized the last word.  
  
"...I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"IT! Your thingy! Don't make me say it; it's embarrassing enough as it is!"  
  
 _‘It’s embarrassing enough to say it, yet not enough that prevent you from asking something like that?’_  
  
"You weren't talking about the regular kind of hunger, were you?" The question, as well as the horrifying realization, came out suddenly, leaving him even more lightheaded.  
  
"You promised, Kazuto-nii!"  
  
"Here?!"  
  
"Nobody will see anything, and we will be quiet, so nobody will hear anything either!"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Onii-chan, please! It's embarrassing enough as it is." She pleaded from the other side. Embarrassed as she sounded, on the verge of crying from what he could hear, she still went forward with that crazy idea.  
  
"It's too embarrassing…" He tried to resist.  
  
"You can't walk around around with a tent in there, and I can help you. It will feel good, I promise… aren't boys supposed to like that kind of thing?"  
  
The boy in question cringed at suddenly hearing that last part from the girl whom he saw as his little sister for most of his life, and all he could do was chalk it as a succubus thing. Otherwise his mind just might blow.  
  
He didn’t even had time to come to terms with his surrender. Barely a few moments, not enough for him to even finish struggling with himself over the issue of using this GloryHole with Sugu on the other side, the door to the changing cabin he was in opened.  
  
"Hey! It's occupie-"  
  
"You were taking too long, Kazuto." She cut him off, doing what what he forgot earlier, and locking the door.  
  
His mouth dry, and his heart beating fast, he nervously started- "Sugu-"  
  
"Enough, stalling, now close your eyes Onii-chan!" But she would have none of his protests, somehow crouching in front of him despite the tightness of the small changing booth, facing his... no longer tenting trunks, erection no doubt a victim of his nerves.  
  
She froze, and he called her. "Sugu?"  
  
"Close your eyes! It's embarrassing to be seen! Even by you!" She scolded him, still at waist level, flushed a deep red to her ears.  
  
"And it's not embarrassing to do?" The question came to his lips on it’s own, but he hoped it would discourage her.  
  
"Just do it!" His little sister commanded angrily. “Close your eyes!”  
  
He did, despite his misgivings... And felt her hands struggling to lower his trunks… "Sugu, I-"  
  
Whatever question he was going to ask, Kazuto stopped there, overwhelmed. Her small, soft hands held his manhood gently, if awkwardly, and it was too much for the boy unused to the carnal pleasures. Not even those sweet sweet days with Asuna in 25th floor of that flying castle of dreams, had a girl do such a thing for him… Even those days now felt like as if they were long gone, and he didn’t even know what he was thinking about anymore...  
  
"Don't peek!" Sugu exclaimed.  
  
And if he had any semblance of thought to…do anything, it disappeared when his dick was engulfed in a moist, warm cavern, and he was overwhelmed by pleasure indescribable.  
  
It didn’t stop there though, a soft appendage coaxed his half up mast into full erection, chasing away all thoughts and hesitation in favor of instincts. Instincts that had his hands blindly seeking the head that was giving him pleasure to seek more, to guide its rhythm.  
  
If he had any presence of mind left, Kirito would probably have marvelled at how skilled the mouth of his succubus sister felt, at how pleasant her hands felt when they playfully and gently massaged his balls. He might also had wondered whether it was some inborn instinct of her heritage, or if such skills were learned from a shameless lesson from their grandma.  
  
As he was, inexperienced, surprised and off put, even standing was a struggle, and his mind was blank. No thoughts but ones telling him to hold under the pleasure for as long as he could, to delay his release and enjoy it for long-  
  
And he was still unable to hold it, so he released.  
  
As he was slowly coming down from the pleasure high, Kazuto heard a loud gulp, a sound that jump started his thoughts from sheer surprise.  
  
 _'She…she actually swallowed?'_  
  
"...You can open your eyes now, Onii-chan!" And he did, seeing his sister behaving as if nothing happened, smiling at him, and then unlocking the door and leaving him there, stunned for what felt like an eternity. It was but a moment though, enough for Suguha to take a few steps outside and turn to him. “Remember Onii-chan, you owe me a treat tomorrow too!" Delivering that final line with a wink and a smile, she turned and swung the door closed, his final sight being of her swaying away with a skip in her steps.  
  
He wondered for the umpteenth time if it was a succubus thing.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lizbeth, or Liz, as she was known in the virtual reality game called SAO, and in the Real World as Shinozaki Rika the Oni, moaned, unable to hold herself now that she was alone.  
  
After the surprise encounter with Kirito and the girl who was apparently his little sister, she walked away angry and flustered. And really hoping Asuna will take it in stride, when Kirito finally spills the beans to her- Rika had no doubts that after living for two years as an active player and later clearer in the fantasy world of Aincrad, Asuna will take the existence of supernatural monsters, and some of her friends being such, in stride, but the issue of harems… well, suffice to say that was where she had her doubts regarding her friend’s acceptance. The young Oni hoped to find happiness, for them, all of them-and only a part of it was with hope for Rika to get some of that black rogue of a swordsman who stole her heart without Asuna losing the boy, or the two girls losing their friendship.  
  
Now, as she saw Kirito awkwardly walking around with a tent in his pants. Well, she couldn't help but appreciate his 'third sword'. It may not be as big as she fantasized in some of her most secret and wild of dreams, but still looked a nice size.  
  
She hadn’t even noticed she was following him until she caught sight of succubus-chan, Suguha, and hid herself, intrigued. More-so when the other girl pulled him somewhere.  
  
She had secretly followed them towards changing booths, curiosity growing with each step, peaking as she saw each entering one.  
  
Unable to understand why, see or hear anything, and curiosity peaked, Rika went to take a better look.  
  
It was only luck that she managed to avoid being spotted by the little sister who soon left her cabin, unchanged, to enter the one already occupied by Kirito…  
  
Intrigued, Rika decided to enter the now vacated place, for a good spot to, not spy, just see what it was all about.  
  
And felt her cheeks reddening as she entered and saw the hole leading to the cabin a certain Black Swordsman was in, at waist level, its purpose obvious once she caught ear of the muffled sounds of perverted nature. Gathering her courage, the oni peeked through the hole.  
  
It gave her a perfect the view of the back of the girl's head, and the thighs behind it. She had caught Kirito with his pants down literally, and the bobbing of her head in front of his crotch, made their perverted actions obvious.  
  
Despite her reddening cheeks, Liz couldn't help but keep looking, her dirty imagination replacing the succubus on the other side of the wall with herself, and the boy returning the favor.  
  
Soon her dancing fingers sought her own core, and the muffled moans from Kirito made even easier to imagine the hand touching her body as his.  
  
It was a bit of a downer that the Black Swordsman proved as quick there as he was in battle, outpacing her in his peak. _'I hope the succubus will train that skill as well, otherwise it will be… disappointing.'_  
  
Halting her breath, the voyeuristic girl waited nervously for the siblings to leave, and only then let her fingers continue, her mind conjuring imaginary scenarios each more outrageous than the last, with beautiful Asuna joining Kirito in playing with her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mu-Sensei for Beta reading.
> 
> Comments, suggestions and advice are welcome, discussion is encouraged.


	11. Suguha's Heritage, Sea Side Resort part 4, Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minetaka is in for a very shocking awakening.

Minetaka woke up slowly, unlike what he was used to. There was a strange sensation, and it was hardly the feeling of the unfamiliar bed. No, for some reason his body was still tired and sluggish, despite having just woke up.  
  
He tried to rise, but had a burden on his left side kept him from doing so. Turning to look, he couldn’t help the smile at the naked form partly lying over his own nude body.  
  
"Midori? Dear? I need to go." He chuckled. His wife could be downright insatiable when it comes to sex, but she was always cuddly the next morning ove-  
  
Silence.  
  
The man finally opened his eyes, and turned his head towards her. "Midor-"  
  
It was _not_ Midori. The hair was wrong color, and the bust was noticeably bigger- something he couldn’t help but appreciate more as the form moved closer to his body in her sleep.  
  
 _'Nothing happened! I will now lay, and close my eyes. When I open them, my mother in law won't be naked in my bed, leaning on the equally naked husband of her daughter, and everything will make sense again.'_  
  
The man did just that. Then counted to 20- twice for good measure. Only then he reopened his eyes and looked again, against all common sense, expecting his sense of touch to be the one deceiving him.  
  
Hyperventilating, he tried again.  
  
Only to see his mother in law stretching her arms and yawning as she sat up, the motion drawing his gaze to her exposed boobs, very big and entrancing. Minetaka tried to shake his head to rid it of the distraction, before too much blood flowed downward, but he couldn’t help but stare.  
  
"It's not a dream, is it?" He asked quietly, hesitantly.  
  
Turning her attention to him, Kurono-san smirked, not ashamed in the slightest. "I hope I didn't ruin you for Midori- it would make her cranky…"  
  
As a last ditch effort, the man pinched his arm, and when the dream failed to disappear, he sighed, shoulders tensing and all the color leaving his face as his brain realized the implications of what he had done.  
  
"Midori! Our marriage is ruined now! We shouldn't have done this!” Minetaka held his head in despair. “How could I face her after that? N-no! This can't have happened!" He took a much needed calming breath, and then pleaded. "Kurono-san, please, let us never speak of this again!" He bowed, face on the mattress.  
  
"But _why_? You obviously enjoyed yourself, and weren't the only one- why it was such a nice meal. I did cook _Oyakodon_ sometimes, but haven't really the chance to _eat_ it. I wouldn't be adverse at all to repeat performance." Kurono-san replied mischievously, "as for facing your wife, that part is easy." lifting her hand to point at his other side.  
  
"just turn to your right." She mock whispered, holding back her laughter.  
  
Minetaka turned slowly, almost afraid to see his wife’s furious face. Instead, he saw his wife sprawled on their shared double (or triple?) bed, her upper half not covered by blanket, or any other cloth, and a arm draped over her eyes. A stray glance told him her lower part was no different.  
  
He made to speak, but she turned towards him, opening a single eye which glanced between him and her obviously naked mother. He steeled himself for the worse, but instead she just sighed, bare breasts heaving under the sharp breath.  
  
"I should have known it would end like that." His wife said, strangely sounding resigned rather than furious.  
  
"And you! What were you thinking?" Ah, there was the anger.  
  
"I was calming my poor, distraught Son-in-law." Kurono-san shamelessly replied before he had the chance to. "He was so scared of the big bad wolf."  
  
She was angry at her mother? Not him?  
  
"Werewolves are hard on the unprepared, human or not- you told us yourself. They’re powerful and when transformed into their bestial form, intimidating to all but the strongest of Youkai.” Midori raised her voice with every word. “You should have picked a less heart-attack inducing one!" Midori all but yelled.  
  
…Minetaka found himself shocked at the casual way his wife spoke of the Youkai, as if those were no news to her. "Midori" His voice sounded weak and hesitant even to his ears. "How long have you known about… youkai?"  
  
His wife sighed. "For as long as I remember- Dad was human and we never knew him, but our mom a succubus, and raised us as such too.” He couldn't mask his own surprise. Succubus?! “And no- I AM human. Would have shown signs by now otherwise." She cut his obvious follow up.  
  
"What does that mean for us?" So he went with a less obvious, and yet very pertinent question.  
  
"That we now have a literal creature of supernatural lust in the family." Strong, daring Midori quietly said, averting her eyes. ‘ _Wait, Kurono is moving in?!’_  
  
"Why _now_?"  
  
Midori shook her head. "Because she isn't the one I’m talking about. Suguha-chan was rushed to the hospital a few days ago, and after they failed to find anything wrong with her, I had to ask mom. Turns out my hunch was right. Your daughter is a succubus as well."  
  
"My little girl?" The stunning revelations kept coming. Each metaphorically pulling the carpet from under his feet with more strength then the previous, as if mocking his uphill battle to keep up. As if to make matters worse, his wife still wasn't looking at him.  
  
He was afraid of the answer, but Minetaka had to ask. "What other revelation is left?"  
  
"We succubi feed on carnal love, in a way humans can't really comprehend." the _Youkai_ to his left said. “Other than that it works, they don’t truly understand it either.”  
  
And now his little girl will have such _hunger_ too? No father wanted to learn such a thing.  
  
Kurono’s soft laughter halted his thoughts as she continued. "Why, when I was in high-school, during the parents-teachers day, my mother publicly gave the boy I liked permission to ravish me, and then started hitting on him herself. Had he not been so strongly against it, he would have inevitably _tasted_ the same _dish_ you did, last night."  
  
"Just…how common are, such thing, among succubus-kind?" He asked reluctantly. He had to know, for Suguha, and maybe Midori.  
  
"When a succubus is involved, it's inevitable- I spent enough years among them to know that.” His wife sighed again, sitting up to lean against the headboard. “Why do you think I'm so calm about having my naked mother in the same bed with equally naked us?” She looked from him to her mother, who averted eyes guiltlessly. “Deep down I knew this would happen when I called her here. Just like I know it’ll happen again later."  
  
"Again, later?" The man parroted dumbly. Maybe they, succubi, really feed on thoughts.  
Or maybe he was just struck numb by now.  
  
"With a succubus, there is always going to be 'again later' for every sexual thing that happened." Midori deadpanned. “Again, and again, if they have a say on it.”  
  
Again and again, huh?  
  
As if a spell was released, every event from the previous night came back to him at once.


	12. Suguha's Heritage, Sea Side Resort part 5, Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minetaka remembers what he did last night, and has a conversation.  
> Kurumu learns that Suguha can't swim and tells her about mermaids, while Kazuto has a talk with an old wolf about harems and Asuna talks about a bad feeling she has.

_Large, warm, soft and pillowy cleavage yielded to his touches, almost, no, pulling his hands inside and trapping them in place, soft, gentle yet daring hands smoothly caressing his body in turn, arousing in a way that was not better, but different to his wife…_  
  
_As if summoned by his thoughts his wife entered his field of vision, face a frustrated frown, yet mesmerizing body laid bare to his eyes, and amorous caresses joining in in hopes to draw his attention back from the mesmerizing sex demon to herself._  
  
_Minetaka remembered, no, he couldn’t forget try as he might, as both pairs of hands trailed his body softly and warmly, yet firmly kept him in place as if he could even think of escaping. He was straddled by his demanding wife at the coaxing of his mother in law, guided to her warm and moist depths by the deft and delicate touches of that impossibly young looking mother of his wife. The adventurous in law never stopping or idling, either kissing and groping him or pushing her daughter to do the same. Pushing his hands not only to get reacquainted with the beautiful form of his wife but also to explore that voluptuous, incredibly sensitive and pornstar like form of hers._  
  
_It was maddening. Her own hands mapped every inch of his skin, expertly gauging and exploiting his reactions to draw maximum pleasure while delaying his ultimate relief until the insatiable woman was fully satisfied._  
  
It was the best, wildest and most intense bedroom action he remembered having, with only his and Midori's wedding night coming to mind as a close second. It was also the first time his wife had allowed someone else in their bed. Her mother even. Maybe he didn’t have the right to call Midori ‘vanilla’ anymore...  
  
Suddenly, a worrying thought occurred to him, distracting from the recollection of earthly delights he had experienced, and though he feared the answer, he still mustered enough courage to turn and face his wife."Please tell me that Gin-san did not join us. That I didn’t ley with him as well!" he pleaded with a pale, haunted look.  
  
His wife froze, wide eyed, offering no response. Sudden motion, and delightfully soft pressure of his mother in law’s ample assets on his side as the woman made him turn and stared into his eyes. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed on being delighted by new experiences, my son. Why, I had lots of such fun in the past, and to this day.” She smiled at him reassuringly, even though he felt like he was falling down, thrown from the topmost floor of a skyscraper without parachutes or bungees.“Don't you remember Gin there? How tenderly he performed his duties as alpha bitch on you? Did your butt heal already? W-" She asked, before her mask of seriousness reassurance broke into mirthful laughter as she rolled onto her back and kicked their covers off bed.  
  
"Stop teasing him, mom!" Midori half exclaimed, half groaned. "He is traumatized enough already!" She then leaned on him with a loving, gentle hug, and continued, with a gentle smile. "Gods no, 'Taka, no way would I let him join with us! I'm no succubus."  
  
Kurono-san (was he now close enough to call her Kurumu-san? Or skip honorifics altogether?) didn’t react to the obvious jab at her, or perhaps her lack of shame, sauntering sensually out of the bed and bending down to get her swimsuit, giving him a view that only brought him more memories of their time together. “Shall we go play out of bedroom for a change?” She invited saucily.

* * *

  
  
"Come on, don’t be shy, join in." Kurumu said to her granddaughter from where she was suntanning face down, by the side of Midori and Taka. The man might deny, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from staring towards her backside. Silly man. The whole point of a bikini like that was to get people to look!  
  
But she was getting derailed. It was an interesting feeling, to have a granddaughter. And a Succubi-blooded one! She couldn’t help but dote on the girl and- Suguha shook her head almost sullenly, looking towards a group of teens splashing in the shallow part of the pool. What could possibly be wrong?  
  
She did caught the tail wind of a bit of gossip involving a succubus slipping off disguise before. Is that why little Suguha was hesitant? "It's clear you want to, why not join them? Just play and talk a bit, maybe make some new friends…"  
  
Her granddaughter ducked her head as if she was scolded, and mumbled something that even her hearing missed. "What was that?"  
  
"Idon'tKnowHowToSwimOk!?" Suguha-chan said, and pouted cutely, in the way of little kids.  
  
Bemused, Kurumu schooled her laugh, propping herself up on her arms, more than one of the males around turning their gaze her way. What could she say to encourage the girl to learn-. "Well, you might want to learn it soon-wouldn't want to have our darling Kazuto-kun to fall into the clutches of a bikini-clad beauty, or worse, a mermaid, would we now?"  
  
The girl’s eyes widened for a moment, before they narrowed back into a frown. "Mermaids are-?! ...of course they're real too..." she mumbled at a more reasonable, or at least audible volume, before turning towards the elder succubus. "And what do you mean, clutches?"  
  
"Well, let me tell you human tales only scratch the surface of the true nature of that youkai species, when they don’t try and make it a fairytale altogether." She lifted a finger during the explanation, and her granddaughter blushed, eyes on her bust.  
  
With the attention on her, well, a part of her, at least, Kurumu continued. "While they can and often appear as beautiful women, or adopt the popular cute mermaid form among those that know their inhuman nature, mermaids are quite the predators, and their true appearance can’t help but reflect that. Their faces can be pretty unsettling even to some monstrous species, with those bloodthirsty eyes and wide mouths filled with shark-like teeth.” The girl’s face looked positively horrified. “They do, in fact lure stupid males, to drain their life force or to eat their flesh, well, sometimes both."  
  
Her granddaughter looked positively horrified, so she decided to cut her some slack. “Well, they aren't all that bad, just don’t invite them to a veggie buffet.”  
  
"So like what folklore says about us, except the flesh eating part- but in the water?" Suguha asked with an innocent face.  
  
Grandmother snorted in amusement, prompting the return of her granddaughter’s pout. "That sounds like something your brother would say." The older’s mischievous giggle was joined by the youngest of the duo. “Speaking of him, where is Kazuto? Why are you not with him?” The older succubus turned serious.  
  
The younger succubus shrugged, looking away.  
  
“You should seize your opportunities Suguha-chan. You never know when they could slip away.” The elder succubus admonished. “Well, this is just an opportunity of another sort.”  
  
“How so?” The girl looked at the woman.  
  
"Mermaids can be a real hazard to you, and especially to Kazuto-kun. They're powerful while underwater and almost never start something without that advantage. Without the ability to at least escape, what would have been a disadvantage would turn into helplessness.”  
  
“Why do I have to fight them?” She felt bad for scaring Suguha, but she wished someone had given her such lessons in the past.  
  
“The monster’s world is by nature more violent than the human one." She sighed. Harsh truth, but no less true for that.  
  
"Did you fight a mermaid?" Her granddaughter asked, half curious.  
  
"Yes, more than one, actually. When I was in school, only couple of years older than you are now, a group of them went after my- the boy I was going after. If not for another girl that liked him… Point is, you don’t want to be helpless if a mermaid comes and wants to steal your brother for herself now, do you?"  
  
The girl vehemently shook her head, "No! I don't want to helplessly watch Onii-chan in trouble ever again!" Hissing low, but hard enough that it was impossible to miss. Then she stood abruptly, and looked Kurumu in the eyes, with a serious, determined face. "Grandma-you know how to swim, right?"  
  
Memories of Mizore and herself training with Gin brought a smile to her face, and made her think of maybe trying to knock a good one on the wolf’s face later for old times sake. Standing up and retying her top for decency’s sake, she nodded at her granddaughter.  
  
Who grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the pool, eaguer to start right away. "Then teach me!"  
_‘There was more to that than just Mermaid’s fear.’_ Kurumu frowned. Just what did she miss, estranged as she was from her kids and their families.  
  
“Sure, dear.” She reassured Suguha, vowing to get to the bottom of that later.

* * *

  
  
Kazuto, or Kirito as he had grown accustomed of being called, leaned back on the main building’s wall, looking at the sky from his spot at the corner of the resort. Letting out a sigh, he drank the last gulp of his drink and rested down the empty soda can at his side, letting out a sigh.  
  
"Why so glum, chum?" His head snapped to the one calling him, a voiced he grew to recognize in the last days.  
  
Kirito faced Morioka-san, the older man walking to the wall a few paces of him and leaning on it. "It's a beautiful day. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like these, kids like you should enjoy themselves in the sun and the pool, not sulking here in a dark corner.” The older man raised a palm up as if offering something. “Especially when they got such a pretty girl interested in them. Why aren't you enjoying your tail?" The man asked, and then smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kazuto was surprised the guy could make it look charming rather than creepy, especially on a grey haired man who was probably his grandmother's age talking about his sister.  
  
Reminded of the issue at hand, Kazuto frowned, and let out a noncommittal grunt of acknowledgement. "And that's the issue, isn't it?" The werewolf smirked as if he smelled blood, sitting down near the boy.  
  
The boy reluctantly assented. "Sugu is moving too fast. I … they said that a succubus _needs_ her 'mate of fate'. I want to help her, but… I'm still uncomfortable, and she escalate things too fast… and-" At this point the boy stopped mid sentence burying his head on his arms until only his black hair was visible.  
  
"That’s Succubi alright. Sexy as- well, as much as they’re troublesome. That’s just part of their nature… every youkai species has its own racial traits and foibles, this just happens to be theirs. It could be way worse, believe me, kid."  
  
“I’ll take your word for it.” The boy’s head rose just enough he could look at the older guy,doubts showing clearly on his frown, contrary to his words. "Can I ask what youkai you are, Morioka-san?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf.” Two eyebrows rose and then lowered into a determined- “Don't think about asking me to show you that form", Gin preempted the question before Kazuto managed to voice it. "Your dad nearly went into shock seeing it, and I rather not scare the shit out of a little kid as well." The werewolf put a hand to his face and sighed.  
  
"I somehow doubt Asuna will consider it merely foible…" The boy muttered so quietly that Gin’s enhanced hearing barely managed to make the words.  
  
But he still heard him, and a flash of understanding passed in his eyes for a moment, realizing what the boy’s troubles were about. He almost laughed. But it would he managed to hold it in time, hand covering his smirk until he reigned it in. "So there’s is another girl!? You love this Asuna, but don't want to leave young Suguha when she needs you either, and it feels like you’re double-timing them.” One of Kazuto’s eyes peeked from his sulk, narrow as a slit. “Did I get it right?" He was pretty sure he was. The boy wouldn’t have reacted otherwise.  
  
Kurumu's grandson nodded his head silently, not raising his gaze to look at him. Hie ears tinged with pink still betrayed his embarrassment.  
  
The man leaned into the boy's personal space, inquiring in a knowing tone. "Just between us -it's not really the amorous attention that’s the issue, is it? You are a boy, after all, almost a grown man. It's the reaction of this Asuna, am I right?" There’s no boy or man who wouldn’t like the attention of two beautiful girls, though he was mostly guessing on Asuna’s case.  
  
"...Do you really think it’s the only reason it feels so awkward?" Kirigaya-kun looked at him doubtfully, a spark of hope shining through.  
  
"Well, growing up thinking of her as a sister is probably a bit of it as well,” He offered. “but tell me, do you think you would have been more comfortable with the intimacy if this was your Asuna instead?" It wasn’t like him to offerer relationship advice… then again, Kurumu was a friend and he still considered her part of his old pack, so he wanted to help her grandcubs.  
  
The boy slowly considered his words, but Gin could never miss the moment his imagination painted the described situation. Not with the reddening of the kid's face, and the brief gentle smile that followed. Kid got it bad.  
  
...Kirito's continued silence was an answer as well.  
  
"Ok, I understand totally.” He offered. “But between you and me, man to man, beautiful girls are a treat to be savored- all those wonderful flowers, it’s a hard to have to choose when your heart keeps reaching for more. Ah, if only we could keep them all…" The old man said wistfully, and sighed theatrically, masking his amusement at the way the boy's blush intensified.  
  
"Kind of reminds me of Kurumu, back then, fighting, competing with Moka and the others…" The Old Wolf spoke, the actual memories glazing his eyes brought by the words. "The poor guy they were after ended up scared to death more often than not, with power they unleashed at each other when they fought. And they fought way too often... The very air around them stank of youki whenever there was more than one of them around.” He twisted his nose, but couldn’t forget the smell of A-rank Youki. “Even though Moka would use a super strong kick to bring her down every single time, Kurumu would just rise again and fight on. Day after day. And so did the other three. Yes, I know it was almost like a harem romcom, with five girls chasing after one guy.” He waved off his junior’s disbelieving gaze.  
  
“Tsukune only had eyes for one girl, though, and rejected all the others. And to think, that damn Tsukune had most of the girls actually willing to make the compromise and share too! ...the only girl who was really against harem ending was Moka, and she ended up being his choice." Though he wasn’t looking, the kid’s heart rate increase so much his ears caught on it, bringing him back to the present.  
  
"Will you be similar, I wonder, rejecting Kirigaya-chan for your one girl, like Tsukune did? Will you keep two-timing the girls?” Kazuto flinched in obvious guilt at the mention of two-timing. “Or will you actually manage to make the dream of many a man come true and actually make a harem work, bringing happiness to both of them? Just imagine that last one!" The old werewolf certainly did, closing his eyes to admire the mental image of himself in Tsukune’s place.  
  
The silence broke his fantasy after a few moments though, and he glanced at the kid from the corner of his eyes. And had to keep himself from snorting.  
  
The boy practically radiated crimson. "Is that really an option? I keep hearing this suggestion, incidentally always from youkai, but…" As if to clear his thoughts, Kazuto-kun shook his head minutely.  
  
The werewolf opened his eyes and almost let his jealousy show through. Instead, he grabbed Kirigaya-kun by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "If the girls agree, go for it, I say!” The kids eyes just went low and to the side. “It’s not a youkai only thing either. Humans used to have harems too, historically, either as luxury, or from necessity. And is it not necessity, which started your dilemma? Listen to this old wolf, choosing one girl when other girls chase you only leaves them suffering." Then his gaze snapped back to the meet the werewolf’s.  
  
"Thank you, Morioka-san.” The kid slowly replied. “That’s… quite a lot to think about."  
Inwardly smirking, Gin warned, in a gentle reproach. "Careful though, succubi tend to be vicious, when jealous. They fight for their lovers like starving sharks over meat. Because for them, it's everything.” He added as a second thought. “A succubus who is not loved, will die. Kurumu herself was placed in a dangerous situation by Tsukune's rejection, not that any of us could fully understand at the time.” He felt a pang of regret for his friend. “She disappeared soon after we all graduated, and until her surprise visit here with you all, I was honestly wondering if she died off somewhere. I'm glad it's not the case."  
  
The werewolf gave boy who was once the Black Swordsman a serious look, suddenly giving off a vibe of weariness and age. "That dependency on it was one of the main reasons there were always so few of them, and their race is endangered, despite being among the more powerful Youkai races. A succubus can really die if their lovers don't return their love, that’s something I knew before, but only truly understood to properly years later." He sighed.  
  
Then he gave the boy a measuring look. "I can only hope Kurumu's little girl won't need to go through that."

* * *

  
  
“Argo, you told me you would check in on him! How could you miss Kirito-kun skipping school for a family emergency! Just what happened?! Did you see him? Do you know what this is all about?” Asuna asked, wearing out her room’s floor by pacing back and forth in her worry.  
  
_“Sorry, Aa-chan, I can’t tell you what I don't really know myself.”_ A familiar, nasal voice replied through the phone. “ _I think you should ask him yourself, though, once he is back.”_  
  
“Oh, we are going to talk alright!” The former Knight squeezed her phone in anger. Luckily she didn’t have her prodigious strength out of the game, else the poor device might have been splinters now. “Just what was he thinking?! It's like he goes out of his way to avoid me!” Yuuki Asuna fought the urge to throw the handheld into the floor, when it failed to properly receive her anger. And then frowned, unwanted thoughts of when Kirito had done so into the past flashing through her mind... “I just know he’s thinking about some crazy stunt right now. Its like that bad feelings I usually have when he gets ‘creative’ ideas about upcoming boss battle.” She couldn’t help but hug herself with her free arm.  
  
_“You got different types of bad feelings about Kii-bou?” Argo asked in curiosity. “I don’t know if it's cute or alarmin…”_  
  
“It’s Kirito-kun.” Asuna answered, as if it explained everything. And for anyone who knew _him_ , it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mu-Sensei for being the beta on whom the raw draft was inflicted, so that you would enjoy the refined story. With this chapter, we almost finished the resort arc. it stretched longer then I thought it would, but only two more chapters remain to that arc.


	13. Suguha's Heritage, Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and nightmares, in the land of Morpheus as well as the Real World.
> 
> Warning, this chapter is the lewdest so far, and can be skipped-all but the last segment are stuff the characters dream.

Suguha walked down the street, swaying the way her grandma taught her.  
  
Suguha swayed down the familiar street of her neighborhood, feeling the weight of all the gazes on her. The sensation was only second to the way the wind caressed her body pleasantly, almost like a lover, as she walked towards her brother's school. Idly, the young Succubus rubbed her thighs even tighter together, acknowledging that it was really nice to be walking... 'breezy'.  
  
"Come to pick your Onii-chan from school, Suguha-chan?" She looked up at the teacher, a woman around her early thirties who licked her lips, eyes roaming the young girl’s form almost hungrily and Sugu nodded, posing as her grandma taught her to, shifting her weight to accentuate both her backside and puffing her chest out.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Every single person in sight looked at her, unable to tear their eyes from her beauty. She smiled proudly, happy at the attention as only a succubus could.  
  
"I'm here, Sugu." She turned, finding Kazuto there and smiling even wider at the way he was trying very hard to look at her while trying not to be obvious about it. “Let’s go.” He looked at her affectionately, no, lovingly even and Suguha felt herself shuddering in the best of ways at the sheer desire she could see and feel in his gaze. Her brother wouldn’t ignore her anymore, he simply couldn’t ignore her.  
  
She shyly extended her arm, and was delighted as Kazuto held her hand, with a smile.  
And so, they walked back home, holding hands.  
  
The young succubus was still aware of the attention her nude form, fully on display in broad daylight for anyone who cared to look, but even though she could feel every glance they took when her unbound bust bounced, every gaze that turned when she swayed her hips just so and every look of desire that was aimed at her from every direction...  
  
… She was still lost in her own world, just her and her Onii-chan. _'You all can look, but only Onii-chan can touch.'_ Kurumu's granddaughter thought to herself, smirking, and added extra sway to her hips.  
  
  
That night, Sugu slept particularly well. She slept and dreamed the dreams of a succubus. Of walking naked in broad daylight with none of the shame and mortifying shyness she would have felt at doing it for real. Of people lusting for her, people who could NOT ignore her, and of holding hands with her brother, her _beloved_ , who was looking at her and only at her, unable to look away.  
  


* * *

  
Elsewhere, another girl slept. She was known as Shinozaki Rika, the ‘Little Gamer Oni’ or sometimes ‘Hikikomori Oni’ by her clan members, Lizbeth by other SAO players, sometimes with ‘the Blacksmith’ moniker added, or just called Liz by her friends. However one would call her, Lizbeth slept deeply. Slept and dreamed...  
  
 _The young Oni who defied the stereotypes of her race, only crafting in video games, saw in her dream a forge of marvel, tools of the finest quality and ores of the rarest metals and ingots of the finest make. It was truly a birthplace of mythical wonders._  
  
 _She dreamed of a great anvil, a silver block colored and made from a what could only be the finest Mythril, the kind of anvil blades of legend and wonder were forged upon._  
  
And on that anvil, was that which would be, perhaps not her greatest work, but without a doubt her most enjoyable 'forging', a masterpiece in a sense.  
  
For on the anvil was the figure of Asuna, her once best friend, her form smoldering with lust, stripped of all and everything and held at ready. The sub-commander of the Knights of Blood was tied to the anvil, naked as the day she was born, bent over with her stomach at the flat top and legs spread at the sides. Her arms and knees were locked in place by silken ropes, in a way that pushed her lovely behind up and exposed her innermost core for hammering and a red gag ball in her mouth completing the mouthwatering sight.  
  
  
After a few moments of appreciation towards the vision, the blacksmith put herself to work, straddling the other girl’s waist as if girl and anvil both were part of the throne for queen Lizbeth, an utterly lewd ruler clad only in a black corset that ended just below her breasts, emphasizing them and covering _nothing_ of her body.. Bending over, she whispered sweet and erotic nothings on her best friends ears, one hand sliding down the girl’s sides light as a feather until the tip of her finger felt hard nubs instead of soft and smooth skin. Back and forth she went, each pass dragging delightful sounds from her seat.  
  
Then she stopped, turning one hundred and eighty degrees and resting her hands on the girl’s taut backside to face the third occupant of the room.  
  
“From the looks of it, you’re just ready for some smithing, Kirito.” She unashamedly ogled the boy’s naked form for a moment, then leaned back, spreading herself wide too for the drooling boy’s pleasure, one hand reaching back to caress Asuna once more. “You can start hammering anytime you like…” She purred, hands dragging a very lewd sound from the girl back to back with her. “Anytime you-” Anything else she was going to say was cut as she felt him smack her ass.  
  
She sat up, going face to face with him to see it was just his waist as _went in_ his wife with his _big hammering rod_ , like a hammer hitting the anvil. She grinned at his blush and with a laughing cry of ‘Amateurs!’ decided to take _matters_ in her hands, and guided him through the work, crafting a marvel of pleasure from the works of the couple and her own.  
  
There was much _hammering_ done on that anvil.  
  


* * *

  
 _But not all dreams were pleasant._  
  
Asuna rolled to face the wall, a movement so sudden that were someone watching, they’d think she was awake. Then she turned to the other side, facing her room and revealing a frown, that suddenly turned into a grimace.  
  
The girl kept turning, right and left, to and fro, muttering and in an upset tone as she slept restlessly.  
  
Then she sat up, breath hard and haggard, clothes sticky with sweat and hair matted to her face a brief scream dying on her lips.  
  
The once sub commander of Knights of Blood, thought to be fearless and even frightening by some, hugged herself as if to get rid of the chilling sensation she had. Even after countless nightmares, something every SAO player could attest to have to the point they were almost used to them, _this one_ somehow felt even more unsettling and upsetting than any other she could remember having.  
  
And yet she couldn’t even remember what it was about, only the crushing feeling on her chest as if it would implode. Breathing deeply, she managed to ease her heartbeat until it lightened to a particularly unsettling unease. Yet it refused to go away for the whole day, which only made her even more worried…  
  
  


* * *

  
 _Some were outright nightmares._  
  
Kazuto slept fitfully, as was too often the case after his two years in SAO.  
  
The Beater had many nightmares from his time in that floating castle, so bad dreams on themselves were not a new thing by any stretch of imagination, yet never truly to the point he got used to them, regardless of whether that could be called a blessing or a curse.Lately though, his dreams had taken an unexpected turn, an almost equal split between improper or terrifying:  
  
On one side, there were the lewd, perverted thoughts and fantasies seemingly out of eroge - not that he played them… much. - games brought by having a succubus as a lover, and made much more improper by said succubus being his sister.  
  
Or, just as often, he had those dreams turn into bone chilling nightmares where Asuna finding about his sister’s… new dietary needs and reacting to it... _badly_.  
  
For all of his strength, Kirito still needed his Asuna, or rather, it wouldn’t be a lie to say Asuna herself was his strength and would be utterly lost without her, as a sword abandoned on a field.  
  
This night was no exception to his dreams.  
  
 _Kazuto quietly walked up the stairs, inwardly smirking, his heart a flutter with mischief. Asuna should be alone now, wouldn't his visit be a surprise?_  
  
 _Quiet as a black kitten, the Beater approached the door, and turned the handle just as silently, then abandoned all pretenses of discretion, a "Surprise!" exclamation on his lips._  
  
 _Two shrieks replied in stereo, one of the girls trying in vain to cover herself with her hands as the other looked at him in mortification._  
  
 _Then embarrassment gave way to anger. "Damn! Get out!" The one not Asuna yelled at him. "I'm undressed, you perv!" She continued, lying on her back, underneath the girl Kirito devoted his heart to._  
  
 _If it were somebody else, ANYBODY ELSE, Kirito would have done so, blushing._  
  
 _But his mind was unable to fully comprehend the sight in front of him, his lauded quick reflexes for once failing and leaving him frozen, unable to even blink, unable to do anything as the sight before him burned itself in his retinas._  
  
 _There, what many would consider a fantasy come true, naked Asuna was on her bed, on top of another girl, holding her hands above their heads, their legs intertwined as their exposed nethers pressed against each other, as if they were attempting to kiss with their lower lips._  
  
 _More words were said to him, angry and awkward, he could vaguely recall his wife saying his name, yet the shell shocked boy could only stare at the two girls, holding each other as lovers, with the shirt on Lizbeth, which he could now identify as she failed to distentagle from Asuna for maybe the third or fourth time, the only cloth NOT on the floor between the both of them._  
  
 _Then the spell was broken, his hands rubbing his eyes to get rid of… something. Something that irritated his eyes to the point that he had to rub them. Curious he brought his hands before himself to look at it, his wavering vision still enough to see they were wet. Blinking some more, the boy's attention was brought back by his wife, pleading to explain, as tears flowed on his face.'_  
  
  


* * *

  
 _And for some, the nightmares followed into the waking world…_  
  
"Is this really the place, dear?" A black haired woman into her thirties whispered to her husband, fearfully pressing herself to his side, as if to ward off the chilling sensation the place evoked.  
  
 _It wasn’t as if she didn’t knew fear. No, fear and worry, then sadness and sorrow were close companions for them ever since the first news on the SAO incident were released, evident in the etched on the worry lines of her face. Her baby girl, all of her fifteen years old was trapped into the death game, and there was nothing they could do but watch her body thinning as time passed, each death they heard about only compounding on their worries._  
  
 _Would their girl ever come back? Or would she her become one more number among the casualties of Kayaba’s madness?_  
  
 _Then those worries ended, and the fear gave way to sorrow. One short phone call, one last trip to the hospital, for their little Chihiro had died, one more victim to Kayaba’s madness._  
  
The man whose face also told of thirty some years yet weariness spoke of at least twice as much time, kept walking, kept dragging his feet forward and she followed.  
  
Then stopped, and her eyes rose to see him inspecting a faded sign on a wall, bringing his phone to help reading the plaque it in the darkness of near midnight. "Yes, this is the place.” He wrung his hands in what had become a familiar gesture to him over this last year.  
  
 _Shards and pieces of what once had been a typical Japanese family, interchangeable with any other, glued together into bitter shadows of people, living yet not alive. She cried and despaired, he grew bitter and angry, often leaking his anger to those around him as words and sometimes actions. She still grieved, visiting her daughter's room every day as if the place was her grave, after which she would be not entirely there, distracted and absent minded for hours._  
  
 _She thought things would be better, that they’d finally rest when the game was cleared and that monster brought into justice, but later, things only became worse._  
  
 _Anger and even sorrow gave way to a nagging emptiness. The only question she could still ask was ‘Why?’_  
  
 _‘Why did the government let the game go on and on? ’_  
  
 _‘Why did that monster eluded justice in the way of a clear, painless death?’_  
  
 _‘Why did it took so long for those ‘clearers’ to finish the game?’_  
  
 _And, why, why was their baby not among the survivors now returning to families?_  
  
The clock ticked past midnight, without sound, as it was a digital one. The couple entered, walking amidst stones raised as monuments of failure, cold comfort for those who need them not, things not meant to be anymore, memories of those meant to be forgotten. There he stood impassive, The Stranger from that day, waiting for them like a stony statue.  
  
“Hello?” She asked, voice squeaky from fear, yet hopeful.  
  
Strange as he may be, if he does what he says he could, she would not begrudge his appearance. "Did you bring it?" He asked, bluntly interrupting her private thoughts  
  
The husband nodded, raising the suitcase. "I did.” He hesitated, but the words leaked though his clenched teeth, as it was his way of talking nowadays. “Can you really do it?"  
  
The Stranger nodded. "I can."  
  
 _Their marriage was never worse, yet not as bad as their life. Their few friends left, uncomfortable at the sheer pain their presence now leaked, the man’s career ruined by his now barely restrained aggression and unpleasantness, hers the mere remains of a hollow person shambling forward on sheer inertia. No motivation, no purpose… They too, died that day, only the bodies remaining in this world, stumbling forward- Until they stumbled on him, for HE came to them in one moonless night. The Stranger met them at their daughter's grave, and called the husband by name as if they were old friends._  
  
 _He promised to give it back._  
  
 _Not their lives. But her life._  
  
 _There was a cost. There was always a cost, of course, but that didn’t matter._  
  
 _She’d be back. Saori Chihiro would be back._  
  
 _Of course they’d pay the cost, whatever that would be._  
  
 _They were skeptical, of course, but they were also desperate. Even if it was their lives, what point was there on living like dead people? "We will pay it. Whatever the cost, anything, if you could really bring her back!" Her husband said._  
  
 _The stranger’s eyes glinted in the darkness, as if alight. “Anything’ you say?”_  
  
And so were they here.  
  
The man pulled back the hood of his black coat, revealing an elderly face with odd lightning shaped eyebrows, one which twitched upwards, as his hand stretched to receive the suitcase..  
  
The father passed it to him, and he inspected its contents, nodding to himself in satisfaction before turning his back to them and depositing the suitcase atop a nearby grave.  
  
Then he started.  
  
The chills they were feeling intensified and they found themselves hurdling together in the unnatural cold. Doubtful as they were, for they were worldly and educated, and not prone to superstitions, they could not dismiss what he was doing as anything but unnatural.  
  
They could feel it, as if their energy, what little life they had, was being pulled towards the man, as if all energy was being funnelled there for him to shape.  
  
The words were unclear, strange and unintelligible. The purpose wasn’t. What little plants were around shriveled and died, offerings rot and turned into dust.  
  
 _“Give life I cannot. Borrow life, that’s easier.” The stranger said when they first met._  
  
And then they saw it.  
  
First it was a small mound of earth rising. Then a hand. Her hand. Then, in jerky motions, she crawled out, her clothes in tatters, her skin ashen pale. Suddenly stopping, her body collapsed onto her knees like a puppet with her strings cut, their hopes crushed after her.  
  
It was impossible, after all.  
  
“Fear not.” He held her by shoulder with one hand, something, a pale glowing something on his other hand, that he blew and dispersed into smoke, smoke that writhed into her mouth and nose and then her eyes fluttered open.  
  
The deathly pale skinned form of their child blinked confusedly, some clumps of earth still marring her almost naked form, then looked at them with no recognition in its eyes, and lunged at them on stiff legs.  
  
 _At their home, the neatly maintained room that by all appearance could only belong to a teenage girl, was a picture of five people, the same girl smiling shyly, and four boys goofing at the camera, it was signed 'to Sachi, don't forget the bestest place in our school-the computer club!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to Mu-Sensei for his great work beta checking and suggestions. This chapter wouldn't have been nearly as good without him. 
> 
> Also i want to bring to your notice certain touches i may have been too subtle about:  
> -In the last part of Suguha's dream she is holding hands with kazuto-nii-chan. a lewd succubus dream where the succubus is holding hands is too much to not use, IMHO. :D
> 
> We also have the introduction of undead Sachi.  
> I gave her the real name of Saori Chihiro. Another similarity between her and Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto)- a nod to a could have been, because i think that they were similar pre SAO. and if not for it, had they met...
> 
> Also, my research showed that in Japan, the deceased are usually cremated, but burial of dead is a thing as well, even if not very common.
> 
> The Stranger is an existing character... who is it, and what was the 'Price' asked for the service done here? will be revealed in later chapters.


	14. Suguha's Heritage, Vacation's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day at the resort.   
> Suguha goes to check on her brother, and plays with other youkai kids.   
> Minetaka has a heart to heart with his daughter, as the revelation of her nature sinks in, and Morrioka has another day at work.

When morning came, Suguha woke up feeling warm and comfortable, though it wasn’t the sun coming from the window or the bed sheets or, after a quick check of the clock, a particularly long sleep. _‘I must’ve had a really good dream.’_ She mused, rising from the bed with a cheerful and happy smile.  
  
‘I can’t seem to remember what it was about though…’ Try as she might, it only brought vague scenes- But those she remembered were still enough to set her cheeks aflame.  
The happiness didn’t last, though.  
  
Smile turning to frown, cheer evaporating and worry taking its place, Suguha felt that something was wrong.  
  
Cautiously, the girl looked around, and soon found the likely source of the feeling, hurrying towards it in distress.  
  
“Onii-chan…” Her dear brother shifted in bed, clutching his blanket like a lifeline while mumbling unintelligibly and crying as if in pain.  
“What can I do to make better, Onii-chan?” She frowned, looking at him sadly.  
  
Some part of her, some instinct, wanted to somehow go into his dream and beat those nightmares tormenting him! It strangely felt within her grasp, that she could if she wanted to. But she didn’t know how, or if it was even possible.  
  
“Boys supposed to really like that.” At least according to Grandma. Maybe this will cheer onii-chan.” Half mumbling it, so he wouldn’t wake not because she was embarrassed, Sugu nodded to herself, and careful not to wake him slid under the blanket. “It’ll be ok, Onii-chan… I’ll make it okay...”.  
  
***  
  
Kazuto woke up… well, he woke up, slowly. He was still shaken from the nightmares, and tired from barely getting any peaceful sleep but his body felt good. No, better than good, incredible.  
  
Though his body felt bit heavy, which he excused as the lack of sleep, he barely even think of the nightmares, and there was this tingly- the good kind of tingly-sensation on his waist as if something was rubbing him in all the- Curiously, he peeked under the cover, meeting his sister’s eyes. “Sugu?!” Words failed him, only incoherent sounds leaving his throat. His sister, caught red handed looked into his eyes surprised, then tried to say what Kazuto guessed to be a ‘good morning’ through a full mouth and continued her ministrations, holding eye contact.  
  


* * *

  
  
Suguha huffed, more than a little peeved at being left alone after breakfast. Nothing to do and Kazuto onii-san was avoiding her- so what if he was embarrassed, it was embarrassing for her too! Did he really think nothing could make her embarrassed anymore just because she was succubus?! Okay, she got a bit carried away when she actually- she blushed, as if to prove her point.  
  
Succubi don’t work this way, even grandma Kurumu said so and she was right about the morning thing, so...  
  
Still, that was no reason to ignore her. And no, she did not believe his ‘I gotta check a few sites for updates on… things I follow.’ one bit! It was an excuse to avoid her and a terrible one at that.  
  
Well, at least he wasn’t feeling as bad anymore…  
  
Mentally hi-fiving an imaginary version of her super young looking grandma- and Kurumu-baa-san’s- they bounced even in her imagination -at the thought of grandma Kurumu being right, once again, Sugu went towards some other kids. _‘Other Youkai.’_  
  
That thought stopped her cold.  
  
She knew they weren’t all bad. Heck, grandma Kurumu wasn’t scary in the least, swapping between doting grandparent to gossipping partner- or merciless tease as if they were the same age, and that girl Onii-chan introduced her seemed pretty normal for another SAO player… it was hard to think of them, or the other human looking visitors in the resort as monsters, at least until something like that happened.  
  
Suguha spent all her life among humans, thinking she was one too. Will them think of her as weak for it? Can they sense it? That she doesn’t belong with them? Doesn’t know how youkai are supposed to be?  
  
Will they want to hurt her parents thinking they are just easy prey? ...Her brother?  
  
 _‘No! Both grandma and that scary looking old yakuza-like guy, Morioka-san, said this resort is for mixed human and monster groups and there was supposed to be no fighting! Grandma Kurumu seemed to know and trust him.’_  
  
The girl steeled and straightened herself and continued walking, head held high.  
  
If she was a youkai, maybe she should get to know some as well, right?  
  
“Hi I’m Kirigaya Suguha!” She offered the girl with a smile.  
  
“Hi, I’m Suzu.” The girl answered.  
  
The boy asked, eyeing her in curiosity. “What kinda Youkai are you?”  
  
“Hey, the rules say it's rude to just ask out of nowhere, meathead!” Suzu chastised him, then turned towards sugu. “ Say, we were going to play volleyball, but we need another player, want to join?”  
  
“Hai.”  
  
Volleyball, well, monster volleyball was almost almost like normal version. Except Suzu-chan sprouted dragonfly wings when jumping sometimes, Suguha figured the polite thing to do would be to ignore it and continue playing. If the rude boy use too much strength-well it’s not like she couldn’t keep up with youkai strength too…  
  
She didn’t see anything that would hint at nonhuman nature from the third kid - and there was another boy, but it didn’t matter as much. Did it?  
  


* * *

  
  
Kirigaya Minetaka sighed massaging the bridge of his nose in hopes of fending his headache off. He was calmer now, granted, after he was given time to think about the revelations his wife and mother in law - _don’t think of her naked, just don’t_ \- dumped on him, but there was only so much one could take before their sanity crumbled, and he felt like this trip has threatened to reach and even surpass his personal limit.  
  
It was still all too strange. Minetaka wondered if he would soon wake and find it to be a strange dream. part of him hoped so.  
  
At breakfast, kazuto would often look at his sister for a moment, and quickly look somewhere else and blush, Midori, who noticed it, soon started pouring something from a small glass bottle into her orange juice, and then drink it all with a grimace. he was sure it was alcohol.  
  
Kurumu-san ignored personal space yet again, her full bust almost spilling out of her current dress as she set to his side, leaving him, once again, between mother and daughter.  
  
An hour later, he saw his little girl _’and was she really still that at heart?’_ play with some other kids, who probably were monsters in disguise as well, with no hint of fear.  
  
He knew Suguha was brave, but this…she didn’t seem to hesitate, and even when the other girl suddenly grew wings, like some overgrown insect, didn’t appear phased. ... _‘Then again, why should she? This is her world, after all. She is one of the Y- them. One of the m- non-humans.’_  
  
The man shuddered, remembering the nightmarish creature of muscle, teeth and claws that Morioka, human for all that he looked, turned into.  
  
“Dad? Is something wrong?”  
  
Pulled from his unwelcome thoughts, the man turned to the source of the voice.  
“Nothing to worry about, Suguha.” He waved her off.  
  
“I hope so. I know that it probably seems strange to you, I was completely lost when Grandma Kurumu told us too. And we got some time to… get used to the idea, to believe it, even when I am living it.” She fumbled with the words, then looked down and to the side, face going red. “I know its hard on onii-chan too. He has been having nightmares, you see. ...So… It must be hard for you too, I guess.”  
  
M- Succubus or not, he couldn’t think of her as anything but a little girl right then. “Well, it will take getting used to, but I still love you, my little princess.” And then he hugged her-  
  
“Sugu, can you…show me your youkai form?” He asked even before his mind really thought about the idea, but the look of apprehension his little princess gave him in response made his heart ache.  
  
But she nodded.“Ok, but not here, let’s get back to our room.” She was afraid, so very afraid.  
  
When they got inside, Sugu closed the door and covered the windows way too slowly. Then turned to him, almost squirming under his gaze. “...Ready?”  
  
“I am, princess.” Minetaka replied as gently as he could, hoping none of his apprehension showed in his voice.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, and…changed.  
  
Bat-like wings sprouted from her back, purple colored and glossy like polished leather, as well as a tail that ended in a spade.  
  
Was it just- no, her ears also elongated into elf like points and he almost missed her claws. And Sugu always worn her nails clipped short so as to not interfere with her Kendo practice, so they were really obvious in hindsight. They looked like particularly unwieldy manicure, but Minetaka got the feeling they were more like the claws of a predator.  
  
He would be lying if he said that this form didn’t set him on edge, but it was nowhere near the sheer panicked, overpowering flight he felt when he witnessed the werewolf.  
And if he ignored the wings and tail, pretending they aren’t there, and made sure not to look at her hands, it was still Suguha. It was still his girl.  
  
“Dad?” She asked uncertain. “Uh… What do you think?”  
  
Her smile was forced and brittle, the fear he heard in her voice also clear there, obviously worried, no, terrified of how he would react to her true appearance. And it pained him to admit it wasn’t without reason.  
  
Steeling himself, Minetaka opened his arms wide. “Do you want a hug?”  
  
His daughter looked at him with distrust for a moment, before running to hug him, no tackle him. She almost ran him over, and squeezed him with more strength then she should have had even with Kendo taken in account, and she didn’t show any signs that she’d noticed that she completely lifted him from the ground for a moment, or that she held into him to tight.  
  
Still, non-human form or not, youkai or not, it was the familiar form of his daughter he was holding!  
  
Minetaka held her in a tight hug, she started speaking of how it was that she found out, how it was a surprise and a shock, how she was scared, how mother and brother were uneasy at first, and how she was scared he would be scared too, like onii-chan was at first, or angry and hate her, and how she now had strange senses, strange instincts and it’s a whole new world and it’s scary, and this is weird, and she loves him, and mom and Onii-chan and doesn’t want to lose any of them…  
  
He held his little girl as she kept babbling until he couldn’t understand what she was saying, hugging her tighter as reassuring as he could.  
  
Ashamed for doubting her, and doubting that she’d still be her. It seemed silly, stupid that it even crossed his mind, that it could be a true monster pretending to be human, pretending to be her. Or that transforming into her monster form would alter her personality.  
  
“…are you feeling better?” He asked, after she seemed to calm down a bit. She nodded.  
“Sometimes we just need to get it off our chests. Helps more than you’d think.” He was just speaking to fill the silence, but she didn’t seem very bothered.  
  
Once more, sudden as they seemed to be lately, a scary thought occurred to him:  
“Suguha, your mother said that a succubus also feeds on… that a succubus needs a certain addition, to regular food…”  
  
His little princess nodded, blushing crimson, and he regretted voicing it, even though he could not stop now. “She also said your bro- Kazuto-kun is your Mate of Destiny, so you need him for…”  
  
She nodded, again, and it seemed as if it was a competition of who could get redder between them both.  
  
“Did… Did you and your brother… did the two of you, did you already…” He stumbled on the words, feeling faint. It was hard to even ask the question. He wanted, no he needed to sit down.  
  
“Daaaad! This is private!” Suguha whined, embarrassed.  
  
That wasn’t a no!  
  


* * *

  
Morioka Gin looked at the resort premises.  
  
It was nice to see how fare this place came, from what used to be a barely functioning resort place, held together by a human woman and her Youkai assistant. He thought they would be proud of their legacy, of this now being a place where such mixed bonds could grow and flourish. Seeing young Suguha-chan play with two obvious youkai and a human was heartening. Though the kids may need to go to Yokai Academy, if their self-control won’t improve.  
  
The ringing of his phone distracted the old wolf from his bout of nostalgia. Caller ID recognized the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. Gin frowned.  
“Mushi-mushi. Hello headmaster, I hope all is well in the Academy. I’m great, as always, a wolf in his prime!” after listening a bit to the speaker on the other side, he cheerfully replied. “Strange? No, there is nothing strange here; everything is same boring old…”  
Idly, he wondered how Kurumu’s grandkid would fare at their old school, with youkai all around. The thought amused him.  
  
And then he saw something less funny.  
  
“Hey, stop it!” he shouted towards the pool, and after hasty goodbye to the phone, he jumped from the balcony to stop a pair of idiot kids from making a mistake-he was responsible for public safety here, and the youkai the idiots picked to mess with wouldn’t be safe for them to anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet Another chapter done, this is the last one in the resort itself, and next chapter we will start a new arc.  
> As always thanks to Mu-Sensei for beta reading.  
> And thanks to you all for likes and comments.


	15. Suguha's Heritage, Past and Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz makes a move, and Suguha has a talk with her Grandma, remembering an incident from the resort.

Nervously, the blacksmith clicked the button. ...And then many more buttons, before reaching for the mouse, and hesitating. She took a deep breath, and looked at the email again...  
  
It took asking for help from cousin Shimichi to get that email address, and even that meant the older Oni had to ask a guy that was good at such things, because he was certainly better with a hammer than a keyboard… heh, wasn’t there a joke about computers and hammers? No, no distractions! Anyways, it meant now she owned him one and she just knew he was going to try and stop her from being a hikikimori again and- Well, what she was planning here should result in her going outside much more, so hopefully it’d be enough?  
  
Somehow, she doubted. Rather than wanting her to just go outside, they wanted her to start paying attention to the clan business of crafting- varied as such crafting was nowadays, since the times when swords were the most requested items was long past. ...Swords… Maybe she should give it a try! She did promise Kirito to make him a magic sword, back then.  
  
That should get her cousin out of her hair for a while at least!  
  
 _Cousin Shimichi looked at her, trying to figure the reason for the strange request, then sighed, nodding in understanding. It did not stop him from giving her a long and stifling stare as he often did when she was in trouble, and demanding once again she’d at least try to become a proper member of the clan._  
  
Hmm, if she was going to try some forging, maybe a supernaturally forged foil, of similar appearance to the ones Asuna preferred, would sweeten the deal or at least abate the anger of her friend when the time comes to discuss Kirito’s harem with her. It was practically tradition too! Didn’t Oni used to craft high level magical swords as dowry or bride price in the old times? So she was following tradition. See? Already an improvement over her previous disregard of ‘proper Oni behavior’ in favor of having fun with those silly human games. Nevermind she more often than not played for the item crafting systems. And she was just trying to run from the email, wasn’t she?  
  
Shaking her head to banish stray thoughts, she reread the contents again to make sure she’d phrased them the best possible way and with no way for unwanted interpretations, and after slight adjustments to the text, sent it, pleased with the end results.  
  
The reply came before she could even leave her computer, a quick read bringing a smile to her face.  
  
She got his address alright! Time to plan for a visit, now when would be the best time to come? What should she wear? Sure she’d say it was just returning something Kirito’s sister forgot in that resort, but hey, not bad an excuse for an opening move against her target (well, one of them)!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
As they returned from the SeaSide Resort, Suguha was glad to go to her room and have some time to herself, to rest from the impromptu vacation, ironic as that would sound. The few days spent there might have been enlightening, but they weren’t all that relaxing…  
  
Her family seemed to share the idea too, because Kazuto went straight to his room, not that it was uncommon for him to hole up in there, and her parents to theirs-the fact that they didn’t lock the door confirming that they were too tired, as well.  
  
It was only by evening that the young succubus found herself disturbed. “Onii-chan, you perv!” she said cheerfully, only to be shaken. “Wake up, Suguha-chan.”  
  
When she opened her eyes, the girl blinked in confusion, looking around, and then at the clock, finding her short nap to have turned to be longer the anticipated. No sign of Onii-chan though, only -“Grandma?” She turned to the smiling grandma Kurumu.  
  
The older succubus sat at the edge of the bed, smiling at her granddaughter, and looking her over. She couldn’t help but fidget under the gaze, it had a weight of sorts, even if the older succubus barely looked older than her. Finally, Kurumu asked. “Have you Fed today, my dear?”  
  
Sugu averted her eyes, blushing, and nodded weakly.  
  
“Good, it’s important for a growing succubus.” Grandma said in a motherly tone and nodded, satisfied. “Now, what did you and Kazuto-kun do, how far did you two get already? How often?” No, not quite satisfied.  
  
“Grandma!” Sugu protested, her cheeks burning red.  
  
“Well, it’s important for a succubus. Quality over quantity!” She explained and the girl looked at her in confusion. “Do you need advice? Or maybe help?” She could not help but echo ‘help’ in confusion. “Some tutoring for the two of you? I have plenty of _experience_ to teach you youngsters-“  
  
“Grandma, no!” She buried her dangerously hot and red face into the pillow. What brought this of all subjects on?!  
  
“It’s not just gossip for a succubus!” The older woman continued, as if reading her mind. “It’s important, maybe even life and death! I need to know you’re feeding properly, not just enough that you don’t notice the Hunger.”  
  
Suguha remembered their last day at the resort, how after breakfast, she went to practice Swimming again their last morning there, the heartfelt talk with Daddy about her Youkai nature the day before- it was so great a relief that he accepted her, that she still felt good about it, even now.  
  
...And then she remembered the incident that happened later.  
  
 _Some boy she didn’t know, handsome and exotic looking, he came out of nowhere, and started talking to her, ‘innocent’ compliments at first, but then he started the flirting with her, Sugu literally felt lust rolling off from him, but far from a good feeling, it was oily and unpleasant, somehow felt… like a sweet with too much sugar, or a stir fry gone wrong, soaked to the point of making you sick just from putting it into your mouth. She tried to politely tell him to go away, that he was bothering her, but he didn’t leave._  
  
 _And then she remembered some of the stories grandma Kurumu told her, about how Youkai could be more… aggressive, violent even…_  
  
 _Steeling herself, she mentally prepared to fight him off, hoping her strength and her claws would be enough against a youkai, part of her wanting for the familiarity of a good shinai to smack some manners into him._  
  
 _It was at that point that another boy came, looking into the floor and dragged that one off. “You better back off, Petrus, trust me.” She heard him say to the lusty one. “I saw her true form days ago when she revealed it in the pool. You really don’t want to do this, man. There are better things for a satyr to do then mess with a succubus who isn’t interested in him.” He sounded nervous, and that made her a bit curious. Satyrs?_  
  
 _“Succubus you say?” The lusty one, eh, Petrus? Laughed. “Then she must be playing hard to get, my dad always said -“_  
  
 _“She was with another boy before.” The other one cut him._  
  
 _“Well, I don’t see any other boy here now… so he isn’t in the picture anymore. His loss.” He disentangled himself from his friends arm._  
  
 _“Miss, do you want Petrus here to leave you?” His companion coughed to get her attention. Wordlessly, Suguha nodded, hairs standing on their ends as she prepared for a trick._  
  
 _“See? She is just too polite to tell you to go away properly. Now let’s go, remember uncle? We all regret what happened to him.” Wait, what?!_  
  
 _The foreign boy, and apparently Satyr, looked at her, and she mustered her best glare, despite being off balance. It was quite a surprise when he gulped, fearfully stepping back as the color left his face before he beat a hasty retreat with his friend.  
The young succubus was glad that they left her, yes, but still felt ill at ease. With a brisk walk, she reached her napping brother, grabbing his hand. That woke him up and he blinked in confusion for a few moments, time she used to to guide his hand under her bra._  
  
 _That seemed to jolt Onii-chan fast, and Sugu found herself relieved as the feeling of Kazuto- both his touch and the delicious, comforting feel of his lust replaced the aftertaste from the foreigner._  
  
 _Unfortunately it ended soon (too soon in her opinion), as her brother hastily withdraw his hand, as if burned. The comments voiced at the sight of it reminded the girl that they were in public, and she ran away back to their room, blushing, where Sugu decided to spend the last hour in the resort, before it was time to return home. That was the only time she Fed, as a succubus, that day..._  
  
After quite a bit of hesitation, Suguha started telling her Grandmother about what she did and didn’t do with her ‘Mate of Fate’. Slowly at first, she picked up as time went, complaining about her brother and how hesitant he was, how she had to guide him through everything and push for more, and then, as if a dam broke, she started talking about her own issues, doubts and fears regarding the confusing, arcane and eldritch subject of intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this chapter for over a month, trying to write in another scene after this, with no luck... as it has been some time, I decided to circumvent the writers block, for now, i hope to add the scene into the next chapter instead. I also hope that you will find this one enjoyable.
> 
> As usual thanks a lot to Mu-Sensei for Beta reading and making this fic so much better.


	16. Suguha's Heritage, A Succubus' business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mother Daughter late night with a Succubus, and Sugu finally gathers the courage and goes to have a long overdue TALK with her beloved brother. 
> 
> Some fanservice but no smut here.

It was late evening when Kirigaya Midori drove into a side street, stopping just long enough to let a drunken older man cross the street. The sun had been down for a while, and it was far later than she usually felt comfortable leaving her home, but her mother insisted on it. “Just where are you taking me, Mother?” She sighed at the bluette riding shotgun, who pointed right at the next intersection.  
  
“Patience. We’re almost there; turn left and there should be a parking lot for the car”, Kurumu said.  
  
“You did not answer my question though.” Midori pointed, more frustrated than anything. It wasn’t like her mother to be this cryptic.  
  
“I already said it, we’re visiting an old friend of mine. I promised I’d visit whenever I happened to come by.”  
  
The woman followed the succubus out of the car with a sigh, and they walked through the dimly lit streets and turned once more until they reached a big neon sign. Midori actually stopped short at the sight, reluctant to continue, but her mother grabbed her hand and pulled, entering the building and ignoring the advertisement of services- yes, she was going to call it that for the sake of her sanity if nothing else.  
  
The sensual music in the background was much, much harder to ignore though. “A strip club!?” She looked at the succubus in disbelief- then sighed. Of course, _succubus_. “Mother, why did you take me to a strip club!? What kind of a friend did you expect to meet here?! Don’t tell me it’s a man- you never had one around for long. No, it’s another one of your kind, isn’t it?” Midori sighed, the stripper on stage removed her bra, and the cheers of the crowd intensified.  
  
Then she face-palmed, muttering about wanting a normal mother that would do proper mother and grandmother bonding.  
  
“Come, let’s find somewhere to sit.” If the Succubus heard it over the cheesy song, she pretended not to. As if that wasn’t insult enough, her sashays and generous curves, not to mention way of dressing herself, for Kurumu lived by the adage of ‘you have it, flaunt it’ drew whichever gazes from the occasional male client that manage to break the spell and look away from the show at the front. The sight of women as patrons might also have been a bit strange.  
  
At least nobody said anything.  
  
As they sat, and the woman on stage teased the crowd, dancing and posing erotically lowering but not removing her panties as if that made the sight any less- those scandalously small panties being the last piece of fabric on her above the socks, “Ah, Aika-chan really knows how to excite the crowd…” Kurumu commented, leaning back in her seat, seemingly enjoying the show.  
  
Midori just closed her eyes, trying to ignore the happening onstage and just enjoy the music, which while suggestive, wasn’t outright obscene.  
  
  
“Yahallo, Kurono-san”, a bunny girl in pink-, very little pink, as the tailor or seamstress managed to remove half the coverage of a traditional playboy bunny's outfit while keeping the costume in a single piece, but she was digressing, wasn’t she? - Greeted, interrupting her attempt. “Just wait a bit! I will call Mira-sama and tell her you’ve arrived.” She bounced in- ...almost unrestrained excitement. Like, nearly out of her costume, in fact. “Did you order some refreshments already? Would you want something while you wait?” The excitable bunny rapidfire questions while rocking herself back and forth, threatening to spill out of the costume. “And who is that? A new potential?” The bunny-girl gave Midori an once-over and then smiled with a thumb up. “Looking great there, I’m sure you will be great onstage! I look forward to working with you, pyon! It will be fun!” The girl bounced once again threatening to spill- no, this time she did spill out of her outfit a little. “Oopsie!” Instead of covering herself she just put her palms on her cheeks and wiggled, teasing the onlookers with a, definitely fake, blush, only then pulling her top back in place.  
  
“Could you go tell Mira, now?” Her mother interjected before Midori could correct the misconception.  
  
The Bunny-suit wearing waitress nodded, and sauntered away, leaving behind awkward silence between mother and daughter.  
  
Then she returned, asking them to follow her backstage, ‘for a bit more privacy’, and, it seemed, the manager’s office.  
  
  
  
When they entered and her mother greeted ‘Mira-sama’, Midori was surprised she actually recognized the woman.  
  
“Kurumu-chan!” The other succubus, a pretty brunette looking a bit older than midori herself, hugged her mother. “it’s always a pleasure when you visit, it’s been so long since last time that we were starting to get worried.” So close in fact, Midori was sure it was only some Youkai magic which kept her bra from snapping open- The woman- succubus, not her mother’s, as Kurumu had opted for a backless dress. The scandalously short kimono though, well, it wasn’t as powerful as to contain the prodigious assets of the manager.  
  
“I do hope all is well- Your sudden hurried leave after a phone call surprised us.” Then the woman’s eyes were on Midori. “And who is that beautiful flower you brought to me here? A bit older than our usual helpers, that’s for sure, but that has its own appeal, especially for one so pretty.”  
  
“Mira! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my dear daughter? After so many times babysitting them for me?!”  
  
Mira did a double take at those words, blinking for a moment, before giving Midori a much closer look- “Are you Midori, or- No, don’t tell, me I’ll figure it out myself.“ And then with a slow smirk, reached with her hand and cupped the bust of the girl she used to babysit.  
  
“Hey! Stop!” Midori exclaimed, pushing the hand away with a blush on her face.  
  
“You’re definitely Midori.” Mira-san cackled. “Your sister was always more welcoming of my touch, always happy to compare sizes, that one-she would grab my boobs back. Though she would pinch if in a bad mood...“ Her childhood babysitter reminisced with a fond smile. “I am glad to see you again. Surprised, but glad.” And then frowned. “Speaking of which, where is your sister?”  
  
“She died…” And just like that, the previously jovial mood was ruined the manager sitting down and leaning her forehead in her hands.  
  
“Aoi… My condolences. I really liked the little spitfire. What happened?” Mira said with a tired sigh.  
  
“A car accident.”  
  
“She was way too young- When is the funeral?”  
  
“Sixteen years ago…” Midori couldn’t help but sound a bit sour.  
  
“Why no one- Are you here to finally join our coven then?” the manager of the establishment tried again, with fake cheer that clearly didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
“No, I’m still Human remember? As I was back then.”  
  
Mira grimaced. “I do, but being a succubus was never a requirement. Not for you. I take it something more recent happened to bring you two close again.” The Succubus turned to Kurumu. “So, what brings you here then? Does my senpai need something of lil-Mira?” She shot to the elder Succubus teasingly, yet to fix her top.  
  
“It’s not me, Mira-chan, it’s my daughter!” Kurumu actually laughed, “And no age snipping, I’m still in my prime and can mop the floor with you in any seduction contest, little girl.” poking the younger woman in her breast. “I’m here for her daughter, actually.”  
  
Mira looked at Midori as if seeing her for the first time, sizing the other woman with her eyes. “Your- of course you would have a daughter by now.”  
  
  
“And my granddaughter actually IS a succubus!” Kurumu bragged proudly, puffing her chest so hard one of her straps fell off her shoulder.  
  
“Mom.” Midori pointed at the slip.  
  
Not that Mira seemed to mind “Whatever it is, if you need our help, you can trust we’ll help you! We owe Kurumu-chan here a lot for helping us establish this little coven here, never mind teaching me the arts when I was younger! I was worried when you two little imps ran away all those years ago too!” Her former babysitter declared, resolute.  
  
“But this is a conversation better done with some drink!” The succubus not related to her said and rushed towards a cabinet, withdrawing an elaborate looking bottle, and three glasses, filling them. “To Little Aoi, to your little Succubus Girl, and to friends.” She raised her glass solemnly. “May we all find our happiness in our ways, wherever life takes us.”  
  
  
What followed the clinking of those glasses was a long, long chat, as Midori and Kurumu first explained the situation to Mira, then filled her in on Aoi’s past, then Midori’s current life, job, and family- which segued into Mira explaining this strip club true purpose was serving as a hostel for succubi down on their luck and a safe place for them to gather strength if they lack a proper Destined One- something that was not as common as succubi liked, and often involved competition of seduction or violence, sometimes both. How they had grown into a reputation of a safe haven that had one or another odd youkai girl willing to join as well.  
  
It devolved into a story of how her mother arranged for the place to get protection from the local Yakuza, seducing their leader, no less, and helped in many other ways, apparently becoming a pillar of the succubus community here. From there the talk turned to her youth, then Aoi and Midori’s youth and how the two were a troublesome kids to take care of, some quite embarrassing tales of her childhood she probably forgot on purpose, and somehow got into Mira-san massaging her back saying she was too tense and it was unhealthy, another succubus appeared from somewhere, and massaged her feet, and from there it devolved somehow into what felt like a private spa day-  
  
To their credit, the succubi didn’t touch anywhere inappropriate and surprisingly, nothing sexual was involved, but Midori still felt like a limp kitten at the end, unable to tense a mere finger. The calming haze continued until Midori found herself exiting a taxi and about to enter home, hours past midnight. “Thank you, mom. I needed that.”  
  
“I know. I noticed that you didn’t socialize with anyone back at the resort. I wanted to remind you that you do have friends among Youkai- and not just me. Besides you were so tense, you really needed to relax, and some of the succubi in the coven work as Masseurs and very good ones!”  
  
The human woman snorted. “I bet their clients end up very _satisfied_ with their services, _and_ their _‘services’_ …”  
  
“Well, some of the girls are too shy for the stage…”  
  
“…Thanks, mom, for not making it weird.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” The Succubus basked in the gratitude of her daughter, and their first successful mother-daughter outing in a long time. Kurumu didn’t want to ruin it by explaining that she wanted to bring the whole family there at first, to present them to the coven, and have the family and the coven familiarize with each other, maybe even intimately. Besides, her talk with her granddaughter revealed Suguha-chan was not ready for that yet. Good thing Mira-chan had some suggestions for her grandkids.  
  
Her Kouhai did get them to promise the other succubus to bring the family to celebrate the newest addition to their all too small Youkai race.  
  


* * *

  
  
Suguha fidgeted as she turned in her bed, trying to come to a decision. No- if she was being honest with herself, she already decided what she should do, but was trying to psyche herself into actually doing it.  
  
The succubus buried her face on the pillow to muffle her scream, feeling her wings burst forth from sheer tension. Another ruined shirt. “Aargh! It shouldn’t be so hard! The confession after I realized Kirito was nii-san was super awkward already- this shouldn’t be any harder! Why am I hesitating like this!?”  
  
Steeling herself, the girl rolled out then back, moving her tail from getting underneath her- this was never a problem in anime and stories either! Then she sat up, and got out of her bed, and quietly left her room.  
  
First she checked on Grandma Kurumu. Hmm, the older succubus was asleep in the guest room- Sugu was already asleep when Grandma, and mom got back, so it must have been pretty late, no, it was already late when they left, Suguha had already left ALO and tucked in by then. With a little luck, Kurumu-obaasan should sleep through this. Good-her grandmother knew a lot about Youkai, and was teaching her about being a succubus, and about boys, but she was too pushy! Too shameless!  
  
Kazuto-nii didn’t seem as appreciative of that forwardness as her grandma said he will be!  
  
So maybe it was time to think about her ‘battleplan’ and reevaluate it. Grandpa used to say that the best kendoists didn’t just swing their swords-they outthought their opponents as much as outfought them! Coming out of her deep thoughts, Suguha found her feet to have led her into the family Dojo, to the small shrine that held grandfather’s family sword. As she always did, when she felt she needed strength and resolve. The Young Succubus reached for the enshrined blade and took it, admiring the ancient steel.  
  
She shook her head-she was overthinking it- don’t think! Strike! Just as she did with a bokken.  
  
  
Sugu returned the heirloom to its place and quietly left the dojo, reaching the door to her brother’s room soon, too soon, some part of her whispered, and she tried to strike it- now was NOT the time to hesitate. They needed to get out of that awkward ‘doing ecchi stuff and then shying away and trying to pretend nothing happened’ thing they had going.  
  
Taking a deep breath and reaffirming her resolve, she pushed the door open.  
  
Kazuto was in the middle of getting dressed, pulling his pants on.  
  
He quickly- much to her disappointment -pulled those pants on and admonished her angrily: “Sugu! You should knock before entering! What if I was completely naked here?” He was blushing too.  
  
“Why would you be naked here, Onii-chan?” She puzzled for a moment before the answer hit her, and she joined him in the blushing. “...If that was… the case, I would have felt your lust before opening the door…” The succubus avoided his gaze as she said it, even as the idea of opening the door unannounced, as onii-chan was… ehem, ‘playing’ with himself… excited her. And not just her Succubus side.  
  
“Besides”, she forced herself to continue to banish the awkwardness, “It’s not like I've never seen it before.”  
  
“Sugu! That’s not the point!” The boy said, flustering even more.  
  
‘An opening!’ Her mental kendoka shouted. “That _is_ the point, onii-chan! We do stuff like l-lovers do, only instead of getting closer afterwards, we turn away and are all awkward.” She didn’t realize she was that annoyed about it until she found herself poking him halfway though.  
  
He took a step back, and she realized she had also spread her wings a little there, so she forced those to relax a bit. “S-Sugu?”  
  
“Don’t Sugu me! Grandma says I should push the offensive and be bolder and more shameless, and mom says I should talk with you about what you want and what you are and aren’t comfortable with. I was embarrassed at first too, when we started kissing so my succubus side can eat- I’m still embarrassed, but I was also e-excited! I had my heart broken by my onii-chan twice, and never expected to have a third chance, much less that I’d act on it. And you enjoyed doing those couple things, but you were also torn and unhappy about them at the same time- a succubus can tell!  
  
"Onii-chan, you can’t keep bottling it all up! We need to talk about it!”  
  
Kazuto sighed. He was about to ask her to leave wasn’t he? Probably so he could finish dressing- She crossed her arms. And he reconsidered, removing his shirt and putting a fresh one in front of his sister with only a little embarrassment. She smiled. He sat on the edge of his bed, and she almost sat by his side- no, reconsidering, she took the office chair at his computer table and sat on it, turning to face him.  
  
  
Elbows propped on his knees, fingers interlaced and a frown… Kazuto froze for a couple moments, and sensing his inner turmoil, she let him think. “…You’re right, Sugu.” He wasn’t done, so other than a look nudging him, which he completely missed, she said nothing. “I do like doing those things with you... I don’t love you in _that way_ , but I think I could grow to, with time. “When I was trapped in SAO, one of the things that kept me going, that pushed me forward, was to return to my sister- but now it feels wrong, to do those things with the girl I think of as a sister! And don’t even get me started on Asuna… Even thinking I could ask her to share, or that you may accept to share- I feel like I’m the dirtiest, slimiest of men! Worse than even Sugou!”  
  
Suguha tried not to grimace, both at the memory of how intensely, desperately, Kirito-kun pushed in ALO, to find this girl, and from the feeling of self-loathing pouring from him. “Onii-chan, you’re not dirty.” She muttered. That SAO nightmare ended and her brother returned, yes, but Kazuto-kun would never be the same as before. This sadness, like when he’d go to visit Asuna in the hospital then, only to return home even sadder. “You really love her.” It was like a nail into her heart. Her brother loved this girl Suguha still hasn't even met, this Asuna… loved her strongly. And…  
  
“Oni-chan, In SAO, did you and Asuna-san, did you ever…?” She had to know. She knew it’d hurt, but she had to.  
  
  
Kazuto averted his eyes, as he answered. “Y-yes. We kept running into each other, and then partying together, and eventually, married ingame. Asuna told me of the Ethics Code, and how we could do... R rated things in SAO… We… well, we had a _prope_ r Honeymoon in the game…”  
  
The young Succubus would be lying if she said that the answer didn’t make her want to find and slash her talons at this Asuna-girl, heck, her nails twitched out at the mere thought of it as if saying they were ready! He was hers to claim. “...If you two, did this and that, why do you still act so shy with me? Is it because I’m your sister, or because I’m... not Asuna?” It hurt the young succubus to say this.  
  
“…For better or worse, I treated SAO world as if it was real, the good and the bad. Part of me also knew it was a VR. It’s different, doing stuff like _that_ IRL. Even though the IRL experience and the stuff I did in game- both felt the same.” He finished awkwardly. “…I wonder how Kayaba programmed that?” Her brother mumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to Mu-Sensei for Beta reader work and suggestions. I originally planned to write the scene after the knock on the door- but had trouble writing it, and with the chapter already being the usual langth i do, decided to end it there.
> 
> A bit worldbuilding about what Kurumu was doing before rushing to Midori's call, as well as something from their days together. Also, we finally have Sugu and Kazuto sit and talk. more talks will follow.
> 
> I hope this chapter was to your liking. suggestion, criticism and reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Also, Have published sidestories-which are minor events and scenes canon to this story, and will add more to them with time.


End file.
